Harry Potter and the force
by australianfanfic
Summary: When Galen Marek sensed a powerful disturbance in the force, he travelled far outside wild space to a small planet called Earth. This disturbance drew him directly to number 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, where he takes this powerful unknown force sensitive to be his apprentice. I have rated this M just in case. The cover photo isn't very good so just ignore that.
1. Act 1: Chapter 1

**Act 1: Chapter 1**

**As of 23rd December 2015 this is the updated version. I have returned after my long absence. **

**Summary**

**When Galen Marek sensed a powerful disturbance in the force, he traveled far outside wild space to a small planet called Earth. This disturbance drew him directly to 4 Privet drive, he takes this powerful unknown force sensitive to be his apprentice to help fight the betrayal by his former master. While finding out about the **_'__new force'_**users on Earth, he also finds out about young Harry's destiny.**

**This will be largely cannon with Harry Potter concerning the events of the books/movies in the philosopher's stone. Harry's character will be different guys, just an advanced warning as he is far more powerful than anyone on earth including Galen. With Galen's character I might get a few things wrong. **

**This is in an alternative universe, where instead of Galen following Vader after being healed, he goes to earth. This is where events of my story come in, this story features 'Galen Marek'; the original one in the force unleashed 1. The story won't feature a dark side Harry just a more powerful Harry as well as a braver and more outspoken one. This story does change Point of Views quite often so watch out for that.**

**Chapter 1: Defiance, Sorrow and Anger**

_Vader will pay for what he's done to me...eventually, Galen thought. This whole killing the emperor destiny crap is Vader's grand plan for me to do his dirty work, we were in front of the emperor, clearly strong enough to kill him and he chose him instead the spineless bastard_, Galen thought while meditating on his ship. _Juno, being the pilot, was driving it towards my plan of forming an alliance against Vader and the emperor and to do that I need to find Master Kota_, the young renegade Sith thought.

Proxy interrupted my meditation when I heard a lightsaber ignite, my eyes snapped open to see a blue lightsaber rapidly closing on my cross-legged form. Using the force, I pushed proxy enough for him to stumble, allowing me time to summon my lightsaber and strike at his Obi-wan form. Proxy recovered and blocked in time but he was completely unprepared for a force repulse which sent him crashing against the wall. I burst over and stabbed him in the chest ending the duel. He transformed back in to his droid form and said to me.

"Well done master that was in record time. Although I _still haven't completed my primary programming_ _master_" Proxy said to me in a disappointed tone.

I chuckled and said to the droid "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do it eventually, I need to find Master Kota so…..."

"Yes of course Master" Proxy left me to my own doings.

I sat down in a meditative position and reached out in to the force to find the presence of Master Kota. What some would call a gift I received a vision through the force.

It was powerful force sensitive, 1-year-old child, being struck by a serpent like man with red slit like eyes, with a flash of green light, to my surprise the man with the red eyes disintegrated in a loud explosion destroying the dwelling the man and the child were in. To my complete surprise the child was completely unharmed except for a lightning shaped scar on his head with blood oozing off, of it.

_This child has real potential in the force more so than the emperor I thought while double checking the child's force presence again through the vision. I have to find him before Vader or worse the emperor does. The galaxy would have no Jedi left if Vader trains this child_ I internally thought. I got up from my meditative trance and I made my way over to the cockpit to update Juno on the new destination, not actually knowing where it was apart from that it's on a hyperspace route just past wild space. It was discovered by the ancient Sith Lord called Exar Kunn.

"Juno set course for...here it's a small solar system unknown to anyone apart from an ancient Sith" I said pointing out a region on the galaxy map to Juno. I acquired the holocron containing the solar system I am just about to go to when I was just 14 in training with Vader. I trusted the force on the destination and I pointed out to Juno that the empire doesn't have any presence in wild space. The only danger are Mandalorian's and pirates.

"Are you sure, I mean trusting a Sith was what got you in this position" she said to me.

I glared at her and said"I trust the force in this Juno, if the empire gets their hands on… just do it Juno"

"Ok, if you're sure. Setting course now" she said. For the first time I ever saw Juno I was captivated by her beauty. She was truly worthy of the title goddess. It was the type of beauty that would cause men to chase after her, unfortunately I personally know how she can defend herself. I am only 21 and she looks only 20 at the most if not younger. Vader had picked her to pilot my ship as a replacement for that incompetent fool last time, the first time I saw her she was making modifications to my ship which made her seem even more attractive as I did like a woman who knew how to work on a ship.

I didn't realize we were already in hyperspace and I was staring directly at Juno while she was looking at me while waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sorry Juno what did you say"

"I said you should get some rest whilst you were daydreaming, this is going to take two days maybe more depending on the imperial presence in the outer rim." Juno expressed worryingly looking at me with concern.

"There's no point, but I'll try" I said. I got up and made my way over to the door and walked to the training area. "Tell me when we are there" I said as I was walking out of the door to Juno.

**2 days later.**

After a series a 20 jumps from system to system we were finally there. Past a massive gas giant similar to Bespin, following that it was another minute until they were in orbit above the Naboo look alike called Earth. We were finally there. I found out from what the locals called the internet, the planet was named Earth and the general jest of the situation and countries on the planet. The internet was pretty basic and based on that I knew they were pre-Starship level tech. So I had to hide the ship in stealth when they entered the atmosphere. First though Proxy told us it would be wise to have a plan before we went down there. That brought us to where we are now, parked in a large crater on the moon of the planet earth.

"Why did we come here because I am starting to feel as if this is a waste of time. Those people on the planet below haven't even got a world government or Hyper drive technology, I mean they still use slug throwers" Juno said addressing Galen.

"I came here because I sensed a disturbance in the force and I need to find this disturbance before the empire it could be the key to their downfall, you do remember their policy on force sensitivity don't you" I said while getting increasingly frustrated at her.

"But they ..."

"Just SHUT UP JUNO and let me meditate"

I heard an "Hmmpf" coming from Juno as she swiftly exited the room. I got in to a meditative trance and started to meditate in peace and quiet. Reaching out in to the force within another vision, I saw an impossibly old man in Jedi like robes, only more colourful, placing this child on a door step with a real paper letter, _god they really are primitive_. Then I saw him walk away with a giant bearded man on a small strange speeder-like vehicle and an old woman. The old woman and old man both disappeared into thin air leaving a heavy force presence behind covering the entire dwelling that the boy was placed upon the doorstep of.

Almost instantly after that vision I saw the same boy who looked 1-2 years of age being hit by a very large man who was shaking with anger. While a horse faced women looked on not caring what was happening to the young child. I brought myself out of the vision because of the boy's emotions I was feeling, Grief, Anger and Confusion. He was also very scared of the large man and the horse faced women.

I got up and calmed myself down because of how angry I felt at the large purple faced fat man, before walking down the narrow corridors of the rogue shadow to give Juno some direction of what I wanted her to do.

"Juno drop me off at a local town called….little whinging cloaked and wait for me there. I'll be an hour." I said while walking in to the cargo area to find Juno practicing sparring with proxy hand to hand. She was wearing tight leather pants and a form fitting singlet top with her trade mark imperial military boots. I gazed at her beauty for a couple of minutes.

Juno stopped and looked at me expecting me to tell her more. I knew from my time with Vader that she would question my every move unless I told her that it was part of the mission. "I am going to pick up a boy on the planet" I said and walked out to retrieve my lightsaber in my quarters. Juno didn't ask as she knew that I wouldn't tell her. Without speaking I saw her walk to the cockpit and to take off towards the planet from their lunar base.

When I had my lightsaber in my hand, I picked a blaster pistol for preferred use, who knows how they might react to my futuristic tech.

**An hour later outside 4 privet drive**

Juno had landed in some park to drop me off while she circled around the planet a few times waiting for me to complete my mission. I let the force guide me as soon as Juno left and let it lead me to the boy. Soon I am standing outside the house at 1am. I was wearing a Jedi robe that I found on Dantooine. It was the robe of a Jedi council member. **(Like the one obi-won wore in episode 3 with the brown cloak.)** I also added a green crystal lightsaber to my already purple lightsaber. I preferred to use the reverse shien style in dual grip for both my Lightsabers.

As I took a step forward towards the door I felt a presence blocking me, kind of like a red shield, shielding the entire dwelling. I couldn't physically enter it, it seemed like it was protecting the entire house from unknown force sensitive people. The strange thing was though it seemed like it was made of pure force energy_. I am not going to cross whoever made this_, I thought. _They would have to be pretty powerful to shield a whole house_.

As powerful as the barrier was, a good constant stream of force pushes and maybe a force lightning or two would solve the problem and allow me to enter the area under the shield. I unhooked my lightsabers off my utility belt and ignited them, I took a step back and raised a powerful ball of raw force energy with both of my hands and pushed it forwards as hard as I could towards the dwelling. The force energy of the blast on the red shield it faltered but stayed up. Mustering as much force as I can I struck it again with a constant stream of force lightning. It fell after a minute.

With the red shield gone I was free to proceed in to the 'house'.

**Albus Dumbledore's point of view**

Unbeknownst to Galen a certain old Albus Dumbledore felt his enchantments fall around the house Harry was in. He got up the speed you would expect of a younger more athletic man and went straight to Minerva McGonagall's personal quarters and sent a student to get professor sprout and tell them to meet them by the front gate. When all of them were there they left the castle grounds to disapparate to harry potters relatives house when he told them what was happening.

When they arrived there they studied the scene with horror as the blood enchantments protecting the house from anything magical were gone and the door to the muggle house was gone, blasted off its hinges through the walls and in to the garden.

'Homenum revelio' Dumbledore said. It revealed three humans, one was the man known as Vernon Dursley, next was Lilly Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley and the next was Dudley Dursley a young child. But Harry Potter wasn't there. They all went and searched through the house from bottom to attic just in case, but alas there was no luck Harry just wasn't there. On further examination of the muggles the large male adult had smoke coming from his body like he was on fire but minus the flames with burnt skin. The rest were just unconscious, like they had been stupefied.

"I'll let the muggle authorities' deal with this" Albus said to Minerva and Sprout. He Gathered the other two professors and apparated away. Albus Dumbledore was unaware he was being watched by an undetected renegade sith. He was using ancient sith technique to cloak yourself and be invisible to others he could run while invisible and not be noticed as well. He had a young child in his arms by the name of Harry Potter.

**Two hours later on the rogue shadow back on the moon**

"Juno I am going to train and raise this boy in the ways of the force when he is old enough, to do that I'll need to set up a permanent base here on this moon since it is far enough away from the empire for them not to notice us, any questions" I said

"Just when we're leaving" the woman said to me.

I smirked and saw Juno prepare the ship for takeoff. I had the boy in my arms still and was just about to set him down when I heard the ship lift of in to the void. I set him in to a makeshift bed then made my way to my training chambers to train while proxy was watching the child.

**3 years later.**

To avoid stealing I went to a specialized droid dealer on rishi who had a couple of old B1 battle droids. They are being used for building, mining and they could also go in to space without needing oxygen which is better than using humans, just in case though I was buying 200 old deactivated super battle droids for security. 2000 old b1 battle droids I 'purchased' were building a permanent sustainable base as well as a mini droid factory inside the lunar crust with a ship yard which will build me new ships. They will basically build me Training chambers, living quarters and recreational as well as a whole lot more. The whole thing is designed to be self-sufficient with us ever needing to get food or water. Also we got some animals from the planet below something called a 'sheep' which has wool for clothes as well as a strange animal called a chicken we cloned the various animals to produce more food/

I also got a few C-9979 landing crafts fitted with hyper drives of the modern day. I also upgraded my ship, the rogue shadow to a medium sized frigate.

The boy was 5, 5 months ago and started his training in the force, he was just starting to grasp the basics. He also had his lightsaber crystal which was golden yellow. He had unnaturally scruffy hair which I wasn't fond of as it was a disadvantage in battle, so I asked him if he wanted to shave his hair like me. He, of course said no so I did it without him asking, it grew back overnight. I suspected it was that strange force on the planet below.

I had actually been down on to the planet Earth a few times to find out how they use the force. It was an interesting find; they use a wand to control what they call magic. I had since purchased a wand from a place called Diagon alley after I proved I was a 'wizard'. I had translated 'muggle' money to 'galleons' to purchase all I needed. My wand was made of dark oak wood and thestrel hair which I was told was the strangest thing 'ollivander' had ever seen as he had never even seen me before.

I had also bought all spell books I could find even dark magic ones in Knockturn alley as well as school students' text books years 1-7 as they were for beginners which was me. I also got dark magic textbooks for every branch of magic including pagan rituals which I got from Knockturn alley. I was going to learn magic, all aspects of it. After reading a few spell books one particular spell caught my eye, it was transfiguration. There were a couple of spells that caught my eye of course. I brought potion ingredients and everything needed to make them as well as basic, advanced Rune, Charms and Transfiguration books.

After going back on to the moon I then started to read my first spell book. It was basic magic, such as repairing broken objects and levitating things. But as I mastered these I could in future move on to more advanced magic. After all I didn't become a powerful sith overnight. I ordered the construction of a potions lab as directed in a potions book.

**5 years, 11 months later**

Tomorrow is Harry's birthday he is 11. I am taking him to magical Diagon Alley for some ice cream which I know he'll love as well as getting him enrolled in to Hogwarts so he can learn his heritage of magic. I know the magical world hasn't seen harry potter since he was 'kidnapped'. So I had to play it right. I had also given harry a droid companion. He was an assassin droid. He was fitted from the old assassin battle droids that the CIS had years ago only merged to be more bulky but not so it lost its agility and speed. It had its own full personality as well as a tendency to hate the empire and all mechanical life randomly. It had a stealth field generator as well as a personal ray shield.

I also added some runes to the assassin droid. One was so it never rusted and could go into water with no problem; the next was to its modified DC-17 blaster which was standard in my personal army. It added a never ending extension charm to the ammo clip so it never runs out or overheated because of a freezing rune and refilling charm fitted to the ammo. All this was standard across my 200 super battle droids and the 800 B1 battle droids I had improved their model so they were less thin and more bulky like the assassin droid but made out of a local metal I found on mars from what the locals called it, the metal was a stronger enhanced version of titanium which courtesy of me was what my personal army was made of. The droids also handled the maintenance of the station.

I myself had progressed very well in magic because of how much of a quick learner I am. I learnt every ability spell, hex and charm known to wizards and most of them seriously over powered because of the force. Curses were a different matter I had trouble at first but I got the hang of them in the end and now know every single one they had. I had even starting experimenting with spells and creating new ones concerning the force and magic. One example is using the force and various spells mixing them together to create a masterful mind control ability (dominate mind force power and the imperio curse) that no one can resist unlike the magical version. I also mixed and created another new spell using force push (raw force energy) and the simple spell lacarum inflamare so I can use the force to cast them wordlessly as well as send a ball of fire to people. There were others, many others in fact but the fact is I am now one of the most powerful force user that ever lived. I did become an animagi a few years back, it was pretty easy and the form is a local creature known as a Bengal tiger. It represented my traits, very protective of my young and a willingness to kill as well as a protective personality.

When tomorrow morning came he was officially 11. Me and Harry apperated to Hogsmede to go to Hogwarts. I had my two lightsabers with me in my sleeves and my dark oak wood and thestrel hair wand in my hand. I found apparating easier than bringing the ship and could do it as long it was in local distances either on the moon or on earth. With a loud -CRACK- the familiar feeling of being crushed came and went and Harry officially entered the wizarding world once again.

**HARRYS POINT OF VIEW**

I had grown in the force over these past 6 years and knew many lightsaber styles and powers. I could force choke, heal people of various injuries, move with force enhanced speed and strength, I was very good in hand to hand combat, a mild force push and almost superhuman senses when I used the force. But at heart I was noble, kind and very friendly. I wanted to meet someone my own age as all I had seen these past 10 years was Juno who was like a mother to me and my master and father figure Galen. I knew about his past with Vader but the empire hadn't found us in the last 10 years so we were fine.

Dad apperated us to Hogsmede as he called it. I had never seen anything like it, the buildings were old English style and small but it was amazing. My dad let me go in a sweet shop and buy some things with some massive gold coins he called galleons. He never told me how he even got an income but I suspected it was illegally. My dad quickly took my hand and led me 10 minutes down a small lane. A massive castle came in to view after 10 minutes, with numerous turrets and towers and big front gates. My dad with a wave of his wand sent a patronus to the so called 'head master' so he could enroll me in the school.

An old man came in to view 40 minutes later with 10 other people behind him all at a brisk pace. They unlocked the gate and my dad's grip on his wand and one of his lightsabers tightened. A year ago I started to notice instead of just using 2 lightsaber my dad used one lightsaber which was the colour white which he got from Dantooine's crystal caves and his wand in his other hand. That's what he was doing right now minus his lightsaber being lit which was what worried me.

They all drew their wands and aimed them at my father. I got my lightsaber out while my father ignited his and aimed his wand at them at the same time. They stared at me in shock like they hadn't ever seen me before.

The old man spoke first. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"I am here to enrols

Harry here in to Hogwarts" my father said ignoring the old man's question.

"If you are the one that kidnapped Harry I am going to have to ask you to drop all your…weapons and surrender to me" he said after glancing at our lightsabers.

"He is my father he didn't kidnap me" I said

"Harry keep quiet" Galen whispered to me.

"My dear boy, he is not your father, you have been misled"

"All we are here to do is enrol him, or would you prefer I teach him myself" Galen said to the old man.

"Stupef…" the sneering man was cut off by the old man just before he cast a spell.

"Severus stop, of course you can enrol him but we will need to have a long talk about why he is in your guardianship and not with his relatives."

"Of course after all, I did….kidnap him so to speak" my father said to the old man with a slight smile.

The old man smiled and said "Come, we need to speak somewhere more private away from prying eyes whilst we sort this catastrophe"

As we both started to follow the old man all people around walked at each side like we were being guided to prison. I looked at dad and saw the same look in his eyes. 'I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea."

The old man eventually after a long series of corridors led us to a statue of a strange creature. It 'jumped' aside when it 'saw' the old man. All of the teachers left after that apart from the greasy black haired man, a stern older woman and a plump older woman in 'robes' fit for a greenhouse. The old man saw our questioning looks and said "They are Professors Snape, McGonagall and Sprout."

We both sat down at some soft chairs so did the old man. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I have a lot of questions, one is why you took Harry?"

My father sighed before he spoke "Well…I had a vision of Harry being abused. So I took him in to my care, I trained him in light magic and here we are."

"Vision" McGonagall said in disbelief.

"But when I completed a ritual for his location it said nowhere on Earth." Dumbledore said to Galen

"He was hidden under advanced wards I put up because of the danger from death eaters." My dad said to the headmaster.

"O…k then tell me where you are currently living?" he said still not believing me.

"Cletchinsen Hall in Neasley, Devon, it came with 600 acres of land accompanied by a Quidditch pitch, Greenhouse, Potions Lab and Underground spell chamber." Galen told the headmaster while scribbling the answers down on paper.

"What's your occupation Mr. Marek?"

"I am a business man in the Muggle world"

"_Muggle"_ the greasy haired man sneered out.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that because it's more worth investing than the limited Magical World." My dad sneered back equally as frightening as Snape.

"Do you want to file for adoption? Mr. Marek" Dumbledore cut Snape's response off.

"I'll do that myself Dumbledore. No offense but I don't trust you. Is that all you need" My dad said bluntly.

"Harry just needs his letter and you'll be all set. Perhaps I recommend…" The old man was cut off by dad but not before he handed me an envelope.

"Sorry but no thanks Dumbledore. C'mon Harry we're leaving. We have to get your things from Diagon Alley."

**There you go, that's the first amongst many more revised chapters coming soon. Remember to review and favorite when your finished reading. I added in some extra scenes for everyone and should be up to a more decent quality.**


	2. Act 1: Chapter 2

**Act 1: Chapter 2**

_**NOW**_

_**Galen's point of view**_

After I apperated Harry and I to the leaky cauldron I left to go to muggle London leaving Harry to have some Lunch. I am going to check on my 'income' sources. I disapparated as soon as I got in to muggle London to a house in an area known as east ham. I had found out about the illegal drugs on this planet so I tracked down a few dealers and used my mind control spell mixed with the force power called dominate mind and I named it 'Dominim' that is how I do the spell. I actually grew drugs and got some dealers to sell them. I gave cocaine and weed to the dealers so I would gain an income. Currently because of how widespread the operation is I was making an equivalent of $1,000,000 a fortnight. I stored all my money in my base on the moon. But I hadn't visited these guys in a while so I was here to find out what's going on as the cash flow had stopped. As soon as I was outside the muggle terraced house I saw someone in a black car watching the house. I always check my surroundings for traps before I walk into a situation. The house its self had yellow police tape around it with metal boarded up windows.

"Fuck, the authorities got the dealer; I'm going to have to kill him now." I said to my self.

I made my way down the street but a squad of police officers with semi-automatic sub machine guns were running towards me from that black car and from the alley two doors up from me. They had the letters NCA on their backs. I smiled as they were running towards me. They didn't know it yet but they really had no chance of stopping me let alone arresting me.

They raised their weapons at me and shouted "put your hands on your head and get to the floor" I laughed inwardly as they still haven't even got blaster technology, this planet was so primitive and yet it had such a high concentration of force sensitives. I used a powerful force repulse which threw them several meters back flying into some cars and on the pavement. They survived so I brought my lightsaber out and quickly severed their heads, leaving one alive. I grabbed their weapons so I could study them, shrunk them down and put them in my backpack.

Dispatching humans on this planet is all too easy, even storm troopers are better than these. I apperated this human to my droids on the moon so they could put him in the brig which I had built in addition to the main base a few years ago, it was located a few miles westward inside lunar surface, but with no entrance or exit as I had them sealed as soon as the place was built, so if there was any break out they wouldn't be getting out very far. Lucky I stored a few droids with blasters in there really. I apperated over to my bank vault which coincidentally I had built the same time as the brig. This vault was made of 6 ft. thick walls of durasteel and a 6ft door of durasteel which is the same thing most Star ships are made of. It had extension charms lined on the vault to extend the space inside.

I suddenly got an idea about Harry's finances. I was going to open him up a vault at Gringotts. I grabbed 5 hiking backpacks and stuffed all of them with $1000 bundles of $100 bills and shrunk each backpack down and put them all inside each other. After I collected all the money I apperated back to the leaky cauldron to collect Harry. I saw Harry finishing eating and a line of people, no doubt waiting to greet him like a god. I was only gone 15 minutes though so it wasn't too bad.

_**HARRYS POINT OF VIEW**_

My father had just left when people started to turn and stare at me. A man near me muttered my name to the person next to him and gossip spread throughout the pub. I brushed them off and strolled up to the bar and ordered some all-day English breakfast and some butterbeer. I found a strange liking for butterbeer, it was one of the best things I have ever tasted. A line of people started to form behind me to greet me after I had finished eating when dad came back. He had a smile on his face and blood all over his Jedi robes which meant he had killed someone. It wasn't the first time I had seen him like this, a few years ago I had seen him come back with a hand which had been cut off with a spell. I didn't mind but it was downright embarrassing and his appearance was very intimidating to the people in the pub. I just regret the loss of life when it was probably completely unnecessary.

"Come on son let's go" my father's appearance had dispersed the line of people. My father gave a particularly strange turban wearing man a hateful look before proceeding to buy all my stuff for school. We first went to gringotts to set up an account. My dad had brought more than a few thousand dollars he had brought $5 million which was all shrunk down in a backpack inside a backpack and it went on. In total for my schooling and just my money the 5 million US dollars converted over to 496,524 galleons 5 sickles and 17 Knuts. It was a fairly large amount really; although I had no knowledge of money whatsoever I didn't even know what I could buy with it. We also found out that my birth parents had left a trust fund for me. We merged the two vaults and created a larger fund.

After 2 hours at midday we finished in gringotts and many investments later we made our way over to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. My father waited outside while I walked in. It was a narrow shop like everything in this country, with an overly proud and snobby blond boy standing on a stool while a woman was waving tape measure around him, I assume to measure him. Through years of physical and mental training I was in a very fit condition for my age but of course I had the force so my speed strength agility and senses far surpassed the fittest human in the world. The snobbish attitude instantly made me dislike the blonde boy. I hate people who look down their nose on others, look at the emperor he was very xenophobic and unfair. I made my way towards the counter and said I needed robes for Hogwarts, she ushered me over to a stool next to the blonde boy I groaned quietly, I knew he was going to talk to me and I didn't want to talk to him. I stepped on to the stool and she used her wand to measure me with the tape measure.

The blonde boy asked "so I assume you're going to Hogwarts then, what house do you think you'll be in , I'll be in Slytherin like every Malfoy before me" he boasted.

I just shrugged and replied "only time will tell as the hat sorts you based on who you really are." That just utterly confused him and said quietly "sounds like Ravenclaw." A Woman came and gave him a package and he walked out without another word. 5 minutes later I had finished with my very own package of Hogwarts robes and other items. A further 60 minutes later I had finished buying everything except my wand and my pet which I was allowed to bring to school.

My father disappeared to somewhere so I went to the wand shop by myself. When I arrived I stepped inside and was greeted by row upon row of long shelves filled with small boxes which held wands from what dad told me. I walked towards the counter and no one was here so I rang a little bell and a man walked quietly into view and stopped staring straight at me.

"I wondered when you would be coming to get your wand, always an exciting time for any new witch or wizard. I remember when your parents were coming to get their first wands" He said.

He continued talking "What is your wand arm Mr. Potter" he said to me whilst measuring both arms.

"My right"

He left rather abruptly then and came back 2 minutes later with an armful of wand boxes. "Blackthorn and dragon heartstring, rather swishy and stiff"

I waved the wand and a shelf collapsed at the back with a loud crash, "no, no and no that's not rights." He snatched the wand from my hand and gave me a cedar wood and phoenix feather core wand. A warm feeling spread across my arm to body and red sparks shot out the end.

"Strange Mr. Potter, there has been no known wand carriers of cedar wood in recent history. It is extremely rare to see a carrier. My father always used to say to treat cedar carriers with respect. You will have a big future, be careful not to let all that power go to your Head. It is also strange because of the fact that, that phoenix feather core gave one other feather, just one and it gave you that scar". I looked at him strangely and because I already knew the infamous story. I had actually seen the events of that night through a pensive. I paid 7 galleons and swiftly left. I didn't like this man; he had a strange aura about him.

When I left ollivaders I found my father conversing in fluent Welsh Gaelic to a druid priest, they were renowned for dark magic so being in the open like this must mean something. From what my father said the force can translate all languages if you concentrate. Also from what my father said druid priests were known to practise sacrificial dark magic, but not evil. I needed to learn that trick with the languages. When my father saw me he smiled at me and said goodbye to the priest. He walked over to me and we made our way to the pet shop.

"Now son, I have an idea for your pet. How about you bring something that you can talk to"

"What do you mean you mean dad" I said

"Well of course, you are going to become an animagi but to have an idea of what you might become I want you to cast a patronus with your wand."

"But I haven't even cast a spell yet I haven't got nearly enough power for that."

"All you do is think of your happiest memory, and I don't just mean anything I mean a time when you were truly happy and with wand in hand say expecto patronum."

"You want me to do it now, but we are in the middle of a crowded street."

"Just do it and you'll find out your true companion?"

"OK then I suppose" I took my wand out of its box. I tried to think of the happiest memory I ever had. The result was when I was 5 and I had seen my father use the force and he said he was going to train me, that was the happiest day of my life.

I aimed my wand towards the sky while thinking of that memory channeling some of the force in to it as well I chanted "expecto patronum." To my complete and utter surprise a big silvery Phoenix burst out in all its pride. People around gasped in shock and gave a round of applause to the young Wizard.

I looked at my dad and he said to me "it's settled then you're getting an owl, come in with me"

We went in to the pet shop to find animals of all sorts' frogs' toads cats dogs snakes owls and much more. I wandered over to the bird section and to find a majestic and beautiful white owl that was female. I want this one. I continued to stare at the bird, how long I have no idea. My father tapped my shoulder, I turned around and he said to some guy at the counter that we'll take that one. We walked out of the shop with a caged beautiful white owl. Since we had everything he apperated us home to Cletchinsen Hall.

The rest of the time before Hogwarts passed quickly with training and having a permanent presence in the magical world with Father buying shares in various Wizard companies such as the daily prophet and the broom shop in Diagon Alley. Home though, which I had grown to love was a beautiful 500 acre 20 bedroom home with a parlor which had a snooker table and various other forms of muggle entertainment. The home had 4 cottages at various places around the grounds. The hall its self though had Greek style marble pillars on the front with matching stairs and 4 floors with an attic. It had also had Olympic sized swimming pool with sauna and steam room. Amongst many more features it was actually a really nice house.

The estate cost us £25 million British pounds. It was nothing compared to my dad's savings of over $100,000,000 or $100 million. He bought a whole street of houses in one city in England as well as many more across the world for renting out to people so he has a legitimate source of income. As he told Dumbledore he had invested in many different companies across the muggle world. He employed staff for the hall and groundskeepers for the gardens; he had maintenance crews and technicians on call 24/7. It was truly a wonder of the muggle world. To keep up appearances he bought a few luxury and sport cars obviously magically modified. Whenever we trained with the force though we apperated up to the moon, which was being maintained by the droids.

Finally after a month of absolutely loving my new home and the open fresh air as well as breakfast in bed brought by the butlers I was going to Hogwarts. The morning I was due to go I got woken up by the staff as usual and breakfast in bed. My father mainly employed squibs, wizards, witches or muggles that were aware of the magical world. The wages were good as well with 100 Galleons, a month. This was because there wasn't much work in the magical world at the minute and if it meant keeping a permanent presence then he would have to have something to do with the magical world. He also created a new title of the House of Marek. It was a newly established lordship but he was making an attempt to fit in. I of course was the heir of the house of Marek; it was one of the richest in the magical world as well. He made this official with gringotts. He also made me officially his adopted son through the ministry of magic. He opened up a gringotts vault for the house of Marek to put over 10 million galleons in there as well as numerous deeds to properties in the muggle world. He gave permission to the goblins to make investments here and there so he got more money as well. His actions gave him considerable influence in the magical world. As an old saying goes "money can buy anything".

Juno was enjoying this planet as well; she actually got a job as a pilot in the muggle world with those airplanes. So we rarely see her these days. She was a mother to me for all intents and purposes as she and Galen had taken care of me from a young age. She and Galen had actually married as well; it was very obvious they harbored feelings for each other I was just counting to the time that I had a brother some time.

I got up after breakfast and gathered all my school stuff together. I could have had the staff do this but I wanted to make sure I had everything. I also gathered a few of dads advanced spell books meant for someone that was at least 17 if not 18. My dad did have a very large collection of books/spell books so he wouldn't mind. When all my school stuff was ready I asked the staff to bring it down to the car, which was magically expanded. My father was working in the ministry as an Auror, due to start today after he drops me off. My dad hired accountants and property managers to take care of his real estate empire as well as many others from gringotts. This was officially the start of his job as he started training to be an Auror last year and he completed the course 4 weeks ago.

I am officially an unregistered animagi like my dad. He was an orange and black Bengali tiger. I was a beautiful red and gold phoenix. As I was technically an animal I could talk with my white owl I named Hedwig. I learned that she liked the simple things in life like food and sleep. She did have a great personality. I found out that owls could be used to deliver letters. I also learned from my dad that phoenix could transport themselves instantly to places using their unique method of travel. There are even legends of them transporting to an alternate universe that would be useful with dad as well. My dad also said that wands had traces on them to detect under aged magic. As he had such a large knowledge of magic in only 8 years of learning he removed it with an old pagan ritual which was conducted on the moon so the ministry couldn't track it. I could perform magic wherever I wanted to now.

He was picking up another family of wizards as well. Strangely enough he had made friends with Arthur Weasley a red headed man who had a fascination with muggles. He recognized my dad and found out about his wealth and power through the muggle newspapers. After a drink or two at the leaky cauldron he had agreed to help with the pickup of his family as there were so much of them it was always a challenge getting them to kings cross on time. This car was a custom made Holden (it's an Australian car company) which he had bought from a wizard mechanic. According to the mechanic it went 5 times as fast as a normal muggle car and was invisible to muggles at the touch of a button. It was a long and slender luxury car with black tinted windows and a silver body. The model was of the Caprice V-Series. My dad had made a few modifications to it such as an upgraded engine, this allowed it to go faster than any normal car, the black tinted windows and some runes applied such as it being 'alive' which allowed auto-pilot.

We departed for the Weasley household ready to get there in 36 minutes exactly. We left at 9:15am exactly. I had never been to a wizard house before but this house looked like it was standing by magic alone. The yard was very messy with a couple of chicken's walking out of their pens and the red headed family wasn't waiting for us but it looked like they were rushing to get ready inside. We got out to open their front gate and drove inside. I walked up to their house and the door was open, a motherly middle aged red headed women came out and kindly greeted me saying.

"You must be Harry dear, yes as you can see we are a disorganized family but we will be out in a second dearie." I longed for a family like this, it was perfect. The homeliness of the environment was perfect. I could tell I would be coming back here a few times. Mrs. Weasley walked back through the door and came back two minutes later with a plate of English breakfast for me.

"Harry dear, here is some breakfast, you are a growing boy after all"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" the more food I had the more force reserves I could draw upon. So I sat down and started eating. I heard Mrs. Weasley scolding one of her sons.

"George, we needed to be ready and get there by 11 am and are distracting Ron, you know how he is and you're always picking on him. If you keep doing this at school I _will _bring you home" she threatened and walked back inside.

George sighed and walked over to me and said "_hi_, from what dads been telling us you must be Harry"

"Yeah I am, pleased to meet you "I offered out my hand. A grin appeared on his face. And he took my hand.

As soon as he took my hand I felt a mild electric shock. I recoiled immediately and started to massage my hand, he started laughing. I looked at his hand and saw one of those muggle prank devices that give you a mild shock when you shake someone's hand. _An old but classic prank_ I must say. A grin appeared on my face and I started laughing as well at how stupid I could be to not look at someone's hand before I shake it. After a minute or two of laughing another redhead came out, this one looked exactly like George, like he was a clone.

"Fred, good to know this one is a prankster as well, unlike our dear brother" before both of them had a chance to say anything else an idea appeared in my head. I took out my wand and muttered an incantation silently and their hair turned bright pink. They both stared at me, then each other and started laughing at each other's hair; I joined in because they looked absolutely ridiculous. Mrs. Weasley came out soon after there was a raucous of laughter coming from all three of us.

She stared at the twins and said "I won't even ask, finite" she muttered the end spell and their hair turned the signature red again. They dragged their trunks towards the car after another wink at me.

Soon after the previous incident the youngest boy came barging out of the door very angrily with his Hogwarts trunk, If I wasn't so self-aware than I would have gone flying but he merely barged in to me lightly as I almost moved mostly out of the way. He was mumbling something about Fred, George and pranks. Poor kid I thought. Being the brothers of them two must be murder.

When he saw me he apologetically said "Sorry mate my brothers have been pain this morning, who are you?"

I replied saying "it's OK I'm Harry Potter" I moved my hand forward to shake his. But he stared at me in disbelief and said "really well than where's your scar, I swear if this is another one of Georges pranks I will kill him that Fu..."

A loud booming bossy voice came from the inside "_Ronald Weasley don't you dare finish that sentence_" Ron groaned at his mother's reaction.

"No mum" he sighed.

"Here I'll prove it" I lifted my hair slightly revealing my scar. His eyes widened in surprise and his mother came out and looked worriedly at me then my father. He was dressed in his Auror's works uniform. This consisted of a leather dark green jacket with straps across the chest at the top and another along his stomach area and black combat trousers and steel toe capped black boots. It was very muggle like but allowed more freedom than wizard or Jedi robes. He also had shaved black hair only having stubble like hair. I also suspected he altered the clothing somehow with runes to offer some amount of protection.

Then the rest of the family came out there was Ron of course and Fred and George. The others were unknown to me. There was a tall looking kid who had a red P Badge on his chest very proudly. I guessed he was the Gryffindor prefect because of the red colour of the P. There was also a young but already captivating and beautiful girl. When she came out she looked at me very shyly and looked away looking for her mother. Her gaze settled on my father and his car.

Molly as I was told aka Mrs. Weasley was talking to my dad. "Are you sure this car is going to fit my entire family and yours" I heard her ask my dad.

"I assure you it has been magically expanded to accommodate up to 12 people ma'am." He told her.

"OK then, kids in the car" Molly said though she still looked warily at the car.

My dad just scowled and walked up to the Weasley children and said "OK I will load your stuff in to my car" with wave of his wand every trunk was levitating in the air loading it's self in the boot of the car, which was magically expanded of course. There was a squeak of surprise from the youngest red head as the trunks started moving. Soon we got in to the car and started driving to kings cross. I sat in between Ron and his sister Ginevra Weasley.

It is an awkward silence but not for long as we arrived in Kings cross under an hour later.

We all grabbed a trolley when we were out of muggle eyes and put our school stuff on them. We then proceeded to platform 9 and 3/4. This was in between the wall of platforms 9 and 10.

While we were walking there I noticed an obviously muggle born witch struggling to find where to go. She had a Hogwarts trunk that was how I noticed her. She was called 'Hermione'. She was obviously dumbfounded as to where to go so I approached her and said "Excuse me, are you going to Hogwarts by any chance".

She just nodded and said "Yes I can't find the platform it's says on the ticket platform 9 and 3/4 but that's not right."

I just said "Well it is but it can't be so muggles can find it so it is through a hidden barrier in between platforms 9 and 10". She blushed at that, I guessed it was from not knowing something so important. "Follow me" I said. I walked back over to the Weasley's to find them already gone it was just me my dad and Hermione and her parents. "Just walk straight through that wall and you'll find the train." She looked at me then gasped when she saw my scar; she looked away quickly and blushed again. She ran straight into the wall without another word her parents in tow. Me and my dad followed. When we emerged on the other side, I looked to see a scarlet steam engine packed with people getting on or waiting on the platform.

I looked overhead to see an Iron archway and a sign with the words 'Hogwarts Express, 11am'.

My dad moved me along and I looked around to see dozens of people with cats, owls and even toads strewn all over the platform. The first few carriages were already packed with students, so I went towards the end of the train in search of privacy. Everyone naturally moved out of the way of my dad's intimidating form leaving a wide gap for the newly rich lord.

On the last carriage my dad spotted an empty compartment so he shrunk my trunk and put it in my pocket as Hedwig was already in the air.

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive considering the boy hasn't even started school yet? A shrinking charm is surely beyond his comprehension." A posh voice drawled from behind.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I'll see you at Christmas Harry ok" he ruffled my hair before barging in to Malfoy and Apperating away.

Tut, tut I heard Malfoy sr say mockingly as I walked on to the train.

As soon as I entered the compartment the train started moving. With nothing else to do I gazed out of the window in deep thought. Mainly thinking what the hell is the point coming to a school like this if I can learn quicker at home. Never mind.

The compartment door slid open after a few minutes and the youngest red-headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked me looking at the seat opposite me. "Everywhere else is full."

"Of course not, sit down" It was an awkward silence for a few minutes as we both looked out of the window before the compartment doors slid open revealing Ron's twin brothers. Ron had a scowl on his face when he saw them.

"Listen, Lee Jorden's got a tarantula down the middle of the train we're going down there now."

"Whatever" Ron said to the two of them

"Bye then Harry and ickle Ronniekins" The twins shut the door behind them.

"Your family is rather nice" I said making conversation with the red head as we were waiting for the train to start moving.

He huffed at that and said "Yeah they are o'right but Fred and George have been pestering me for years."

"What house are you hoping to find yourself in?" I asked him

"The Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for generations"

"Hmm" I said and the conversation continued until a smiling older woman opened the compartment doors.

"Anything off the trolley dears" More out of pity I brought some of everything to share with Ron because he was clearly poor and I'm filthy rich.

It is a nice feeling talking with someone my own age and sharing things.

A round faced boy knocked on the door before coming in and saying "Sorry but have you seen a toad at all?"

We both shook our heads and he said "I've lost him! He keeps getting away"

"I'm sure he'll turn up, I do suggest you try the prefect carriage though"

"Thanks" he muttered tearfully looking even more unhappy and left.

Hermione came in soon after and said "I am looking for a toad have you seen one, a boy named Neville has lost it". When she noticed me she blushed, she tried to hide it but failed and Ron answered first "no why would we ha..." I interrupted Ron and answered more politely and said "no Hermione we haven't but I'll help you look if you'd like" I earned a scold from Ron who looked at me strangely.

Hermione replied slightly stuttering nervously saying "n-no t-that's OK" she left abruptly again and closed the door.

"Why do you live with that Auror I thought you were placed with muggles and how are you so rich, your father came out of nowhere?"

I knew this would come up so I thought I would be honest with him and sighed "My relatives were abusing me, my _dad_ rescued me, raised me and adopted me while making a whole lot of money in the Muggle and wizard world. I can't tell you how my dad raised money I'll just say he is good in investing money and ran into an inheritance."

"So what's it like to be one of the youngest and richest wizards in the UK and I'll bet you enjoyed that house your dad brought." He said

"It's brilliant; the house has 500 acres of land with a quiddich pitch and 20 bedrooms."

"Must be nice, to have everything you want"

"Yes it is Weasley, although I don't expect you'd know anything about that." A voice sounded at the entrance to the compartment. Ron was red with rage at that moment.

He looked directly at me and said "So, I've heard H_arry Potter_ is coming to Hogwarts I'm Draco Malfoy this is Crab and that's Goyle" indicating to the two thugs behind him. He looked at Ron before saying "you don't want to make friends with the _blood traitors_". He sneered the words blood traitors.

"Well Malfoy I would like to inform you of a simple fact. The Muggles in 1945 dropped two bombs down on two cities in Japan. 200,000 people were killed some instantly and some because of radiation. Most of the two cities were destroyed including the wizard dwellings and wards there. It's a dead zone now, it's impossible to use magic there." I let the information sink in for a minute before continuing.

"What do you think would happen if they dropped one on Britain?" I said getting angrier by the minute.

"I think you need to go fuck yourself and get out before I make you" I said anger getting the best of me force choking him. I was so fixed I didn't notice Ron's brother shouting my name. I let go of Malfoy force pushed him out of the compartment and slammed the door leaving the 3 thugs unconscious. Ron just looked at me shocked. I looked outside the window and thought we are going to get there soon so I said to Ron "we better changing into our robes we'll be there soon". Ron was still looking at me but went to pull his robes over his head I preceded to do the same.

"Have Muggles really got the power to do that" Ron asked me.

"Yes they have Ron. The Russians designed a very powerful bomb. If it was dropped on London it would most likely kill everyone in central London and affect people as far as Brighton, Bedford and Surrey not to mention it would alter the Earth's atmosphere slightly." Ron's face paled.

10 minutes later we arrived in Hogsmede train station. There was going to be repercussions with Malfoy I thought but if that old man says anything I will just phoenix travel to my dad. This is going to be a long night.

_**More coming soon**_

_**This is the second chapter updated and overhauled. **_


	3. Act 1: Chapter 3

**Act 1: Chapter 3**

Soon after the train pulled into Hogsmede station, Ron and I got off the train and made our way over to a giant shouting for first years to go over to him. He wasn't actually a giant of course, he was a half giant. After every first year was here, Hagrid led us to a series of small boats big enough for 4 people. "4 to a boat" I heard him say. I made my way over to Ron and started to get into a boat making sure to avoid Malfoy. Ron and I shared our hatred of Malfoy in that respect, his family was taught never to look down on anyone regardless of who your parents are, it shouldn't matter. I'll bet that some muggle born are better than pure-bloods. The whole notion of it was ridiculous; this is why they are still stuck in medieval times.

The boy Neville and girl Hermione got in to the same boat as us. Hermione did seem like a shy girl and she had a tendency to blush and avoid me all of a sudden. Neville seems like he is really forgetful. I actually did feel sorry for all muggle-born in this society as they were at a disadvantage. Unless they studied their Hogwarts books during the summer, most would have no idea about the customs and traditions of the magical world. I was lucky in the aspect of my dad mastering magic in over 6 years and creating his own spells as I was at an advantage over everyone as I could all ready do spells up to third year. Runes of course are my dad's speciality. He is always tinkering with them, he was also enchanting objects as well, and he was more of an expert at that as well. He even taught me one. It was only useful if you were faced against a singular of enemy of course. It didn't harm them just knocked them out. It was a mix of the force power 'force blinding' **(temporarily blinds them)** and the simple Stupefy spell. This knocks them Unconscious and blinds them when you send it at them so they can't see it coming. The wand is obviously the focus and all I have to do is use the force power and channel it through the wand and just say Stupefy so there is no change there is just an extras bit added on, I am just using the force at the same time. No one who doesn't know the force could do it though. I was something of a transfiguration expert as well as I was a phoenix animagi.

When we got off the boats Hagrid led us in to the castle and a strict looking thin, stern woman took charge and led us to a set of big wooden doors with loud murmuring behind it indicating a large number of people were behind them. She said "Before we can start the feast you must be sorted in to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each is named after the perspective founders of this school. While you are here your houses are like your families, they will be where you spend your free time, sleep, work and most of all play quidditch. Any good behaviour or work will earn you house points which will be awarded at the end of the year. Any rule breaking will lose points. Stay here and make your selves look presentable while we get ready for you." With her speech she walked through the doors and disappeared. No one bothered to make themselves look presentable and whispers and talking started to break out because of Malfoy saying my name.

All of my year mates were staring at me and whispering about me. I didn't care though as I used the force to calm myself while reciting the Jedi code because of that bastard Malfoy. The stern old women came back a minute later and led us through the doors to the front of the hall. The hall was amazing. It was absolutely beautiful and jaw dropping; the roof was even more amazing though I bet dad could do that to our roof at home.

I heard Hermione say" its enchanted to make it look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: a history once."

That statement just made Ron scowl. Ron was standing right next to me and Hermione was walking next to Neville behind us. When we finally got there Professor McGonagall placed a small three legged stool in front of the crowd of first years and placed a ragged old hat on to it. The hat started to sing and it was ridiculous so I didn't listen and ignored it.

While the hat was singing I kept to my thoughts. My dad had given me all his most of his advanced magic spell books so I could learn like him, very quickly. He learned magic so quickly because of the force; you can channel some of the force through the wand to help you with magic.

When the hat stopped singing I heard McGonagall call out a name "Abbott, Hannah" she was placed in Hufflepuff.

As McGonagall worked through the list I heard Hermione's name get called out. After a short while she was placed in Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin without the hat even touching his head properly.

After another short while in which my mind blanked out my name was called out. All the chatter in the hall and stopped. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone, even the teachers was looking at me. I made my way slowly over to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on me and I could feel a poke in my mental defenses but I let it through as this was how I guessed the hat places you in a house.

Through your memories. I heard a voice inside my head as soon as the hat was placed on my head.

"_Well, well, well I don't think i have ever had someone of your power at such a young age before, interesting very interesting. You are cunning but not enough for Slytherin your loyalty and a thirst for knowledge Is good for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But one trait stands out above all others and it's your courage and will to protect those that are weaker than you, so it had better be"_

_"GRYFFINDOR" _The hat shouted out loud for everyone's benefit. I took the hat off and made my way over to the table. I was greeted by loud cheering and everyone walking up to me to shake their hands. Nothing ever changes I thought. I shook Ron's brother's hands Percy, Fred and George and sat down next to Hermione. She was just looking at her plate, pretending not to notice me. My red head friend Ron was the same house as me. The headmaster got up from his seat and started to address the crowd.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you". With that he sat down and mountains and mountains of food piled up high on gold plated dishes appeared in front of my eyes on the table. There were foods of all kinds, from roast beef, chicken, potatoes, chicken drumsticks and many, many more different kinds of food. My friend Ron dug straight in without a second thought. I gathered a big plate of chicken drumsticks, roast beef, 'Yorkshire puddings', a portion of carrots and roast potatoes. Then as I started eating I started to talk to my fellow Gryffindor year mates. Seamus Finnigan one was called. He had a distinctively Irish accent and he said to me.

"So, do you like quidditch Harry?" I had given that some thought and thought the chudley cannons as Ron had supported sounded like the team to support. I had actually seen a game when I was 9 with my dad. He had given me a book which explained all the rules. The chudley cannons were in the news at the time for beating the Australian team the Woolongong warriors in a friendly and I then decided I would support them.

"Yes, I do, I support the Chudley cannons. Who do you support" I asked

"Me, I support Cork, like all the rest of my family. "Seamus commented

Then Ron commented as I could see him snort at Seamus mentioning Cork.

"Cork, they have come 15th for the last 10 years they're rubbish. The chudley cannons even beat the Woolongong warriors. I have a feeling they are going to win the league this year." Ron choked out because his mouth was full with food.

"Chudley cannons, they only won because the rogue bludger took out the Woolongong seeker and keeper. If they weren't injured Chudley wouldn't have won." A second year boy near Percy let out.

Then Ron said" are you joking mate, the Australian quidditch league is well not up to British standards. I am sure even cork wouldn't have a problem beating them." The argument went on and on for over 10 minutes half the Gryffindor table were involved but as soon as everyone had finished the main course deserts high and low from ice cream, cheese cakes to strawberries and cream and even chocolate gateaux. Ron again piled his plate high with a variety of mostly everything.

I took this chance to talk to Hermione as the conversation had shifted on to blood types, Whether they were half, pure or muggle born. She been quiet all dinner and she were even quieter at this point. I had heard Seamus say to someone "I'm half, my dad's a wizard my mums a muggle." As if it were something to be proud of as he sounded excited about it. This was the point in which Hermione had gone quiet so I took this chance to get to know Hermione better. Ron was a bit too talkative for my tastes.

"So Hermione, did you practice any magic over the summer and do you know any spells" I said trying to be polite.

She looked quite surprised at my attempt to talk to her and she looked really shy as well. She replied intelligently saying "yes I did practice a few of the most simple ones like reparo. Of course I did nothing as complex as you though" she said hinting at the front page headline which captured me making the patronus in Diagon alley. First years weren't even supposed to do magic before they start but they let them off as they were expected to experiment.

I said "If you think that's complex you should see some of my other spells I can do" hinting slightly at how hard I had to work to become an animagi especially because I am a phoenix. I had to master the flame transportation as well and that was hard. I wouldn't have done that but it was only because I could use the force that I did it straight away, near enough when compared to other wizards. I was only 11 and I was an expert in transfiguration. I was most excited about the flying lessons though.

"You NEED to teach me some magic, I feel so behind compared to you and the rest. I bet they can flawlessly do the same magic you can." Hermione commanded.

"I'll show you sometime in the library then and if I'm not mistaken I'm the only first year that can do the same complex magic that I can." I replied casually

"So why can do advanced magic" she questioned

"My dad" She gave me a curious look so I elaborated. "Or rather my adopted dad. He insisted that I know what I'm doing before I'm sent to some random magic school. His exact words by the way"

"So if your dad didn't go to Hogwarts how does he know how to do magic" she asked.

"Tutored at a young age. He went in to the muggle world to make his riches before he found me. Anyway enough about me what do your parents do" Her smile dropped at my question.

"Dentists, both of them." She didn't see the look on my face because the food disappeared and the headmaster stood up to address the school. "Welcome to Hogwarts young students and before you all go to bed I have a few announcements, first I have been asked by Mr Filch that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students, second I wish to warn everyone that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die the most painful death. Now off to bed pip pip. Now would all prefects lead the first years to their dormitories." With that everyone stood up and walked towards the door.

Percy was waiting by the doors for all Gryffindor first years and I heard him say" all first years follow me please." Once all first year Gryffindor's were there we followed Percy to the very top of the tallest tower and through two passageways and moving staircases.

We came to a painting who said "password"

Percy replied saying "capot draconis"

The portrait/door swung open and Percy led us in to the common room and said "boys are up the stairs to your right and girls the same to your left. You will find your things already up there by each of your beds" with that me and Ron and Hermione all made our way to each of our respective beds.

Ron's bed was next to mine. Our uniforms, robes, with the Gryffindor crest already on the robes were laid out on the end of the bed. I dropped of straight to bed while talking to Ron, strangely enough about Quidditch again.

I didn't sleep that night as I was too excited about what I could be learning the next day. I just sat down meditating by the window with my pet companion all night. Until 4 in the morning which is when I decided to go out on to the grounds to train. I first started lightsaber training. I started out practicing all lightsaber forms. Then I was deeply meditating in the force by the black lake as it was very relaxing and peaceful when no one was out here.

I was interrupted when I heard 'Hagrid' say my name

"Harry…Harry what are you doing out here so early" Hagrid said when I was out of my trance.

"Oh... I was just meditating. It's peaceful and relaxing. It is easy to lose yourself for hours doing this". He looked at me strangely before continuing on and saying.

"I'm Hagrid by the way, your old mum used to come to see me all the time." He said while reminiscing. He continued by saying "you can come over for tea on Friday if you'd like to tell me how your lessons have gone.

"Ok then I'll see you at the end of the week then Hagrid" I said while walking inside to get myself cleaned up before breakfast. When Hagrid was out of eyesight I flame transported to outside the portrait/door said the password and walked up to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I cleaned myself up I went down to the common room to leave for breakfast and coincidentally Hermione was walking out of the portrait at the exactly the same time.

"Morning" I said

"Good Morning" she said, while we were walking down the staircase.

"You're up early" I said "excited for today are you"

"Yes I practically jumped out of bed this morning. I can't wait to find out what we are going to learn today" she said while we were nearly there.

"I suspect it will be a starter course for first years at the start of the Year"

When we were there Hermione and I sat down together and started eating breakfast. Ron came down 10 minutes later with the rest of Gryffindor and started eating. As usual Ron ate like a pig. When we finished breakfast, professor McGonagall came and gave each of us our respective timetables.

_**(By the way I am following the timetable from the harry potter film wizardry. Research on harry potter wiki. This is what an average timetable for a Gryffindor first year might look like so I decided to go against canon on this one, sorry)**_

_**(these are the lessons in order)**_

**Monday, **Xylomancy, Potions, defense against the dark arts and charms

**Tuesday, P**otions, History of magic, Herbology and Transfiguration

**Wednesday, **Double potions, charms, double Magical theory

**Thursday,** Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Flying

**Friday, **Herbology, History of magic, Charms and Magical theory.

Me and all other first year Gryffindor's had the same timetable near enough so when I finished examining the timetable Hermione, Ron and I made our way over to Xylomancy**.(research it if you don't know what it is or you don't believe me). **Hermione and Ron still didn't like each other, Ron found Hermione to be a Know it all. I sensed jealousy through the force when he said that. For that reason my likeness of Ron Weasley went down like a rock. Hermione was alright once you got to know her.

Coincidentally it was the most boring lesson I had ever experienced in my life and it was absolutely useless. Seeing the future using twigs is ridiculous when you don't even see anything. If I even _want _to see the future then I meditate using the force. When we were finished we made our way back from the north tower all the way down to the depths of the castle, to the dungeons.

We made our way into the dungeon class room and sat down as far away from any Slytherin as possible at the back. I sat with Ron, Hermione sat with Neville. Then the greasy black haired man called professor Snape walked in and straight away said.

"Wands away, there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few who possess talent I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death". The force could do all those things I thought so why would I want to do this lesson. Was this society of force users that backwards at the moment?

When he finished he looked around the room and said "Ahh Mr _Potter_, our new…..Celebrity" I felt a probe in my mental defenses as soon as we made eye contact but I brushed it away. He then went on to say "Tell me Mr Potter do you know what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" It was good that I bothered to read up on potions then since he was obviously trying to catch me out.

"If you add a Sopophorous bean's juice and a sloth brain sir to the ingredients you stated then you can make the draught of living death. It is an extremely powerful draught" I said. This caught him out as he was expecting me not to know.

"Very well Mr Potter, can you tell me what a bezoar is"

Again I answered correctly by saying "a bezoar sir, is something taken from the stomach of a goat that can cure most poisons" again Snape looked surprised and asked me.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir". Lucky I liked reading so much. Whilst this conversation was going on Hermione's hand was up in the air like a tree trunk and was practically quivering in her seat to answer each and every question. Snape was snarling at this point and didn't say anything else and just wrote the directions for the cure for boil potion on the blackboard.

I worked with Neville because I sensed he was struggling to understand what I was saying when talking with Snape. I was still avoiding Malfoy so Neville and I stayed at the back. I didn't want to kill him so I made sure I stayed away from him at all times. I set Neville up to get the ingredients from the store cupboard. While I got the fire ready I saw Snape already praising the Slytherin students and when he got to the Gryffindor students all he did was complaints.

When he got to my desk I was waiting for him and he stated or more like sneered_"Potter _why haven't you started yet you should have already started 5 points from Gryffindor"

The one thing I loathed and hated was injustice so I hatefully replied "unless you expect us to move 10 times faster than any other average human that is very unfair, _sir_". My voice was laced with sarcasm. Neville came back and was just staring between Snape and I; He looked absolutely terrified of Snape as we were in a stand-off.

Snape replied saying "50 points from Gryffindor _Potter_, for your snarky, sarcastic remark." He then started to walk away looking very proud of himself. I could feel my anger boiling very dangerously close to the limit and my eyes turned red. I was staring in his wake thinking about attacking when Neville, Ron and Hermione saw the look in my eyes and said in unison "calm down"

Then Ron said "its only points, Fred and George lose points all the time in his lessons. They lost 200 hundred points last year for pimple jinx on him, I couldn't stop laughing". They were all unaware that Snape was actually listening in; when Ron said that I calmed down a tiny bit but my anger sky-rocketed with what he said next.

I heard Hermione say "oh, honestly Ron get back to work"

"I suppose your right bu….." I was cut off by the damn teacher again who sounded furious.

"POTTER, 100 MORE POINTS AND DETENTION WITH ME TONIGHT NOW GET OUT, YOU TOO WEASLEY"

I couldn't stop my anger from going over the top then and shouted "FUCK YOU SIR, I'm warning you." everyone in the class just stopped and starred at me. Snape was in a frenzy at that moment.

He shouted back "THAT'S 50 MORE POINTS POTTER AND WEASLEY FOR SWEARING AT A TEACHER AND REFUSING TO FOLLOW A TEACHERS DIRECTIONS AND A MONTHS DETENTION NOW GET OUT NOW"

"Fuck you sir" gaining control of my self with my eyes returning to normal. "Lets go Ron, I'm reporting this piece of wizard trash to the board of governors."

"OH NO YOU DON'T POTTER, GET BACK HERE NOW!" It was too late though as I had already closed to the door with distinctive laughter at the back of the classroom followed by more shouting.

Ron followed. Ron always seemed to be getting dragged in to the middle of things recently.

The only place I could think of going to right now was the headmasters office so I let the force guide me there. When I arrived at a giant statue, coincidentally the statue jumped to the side and my dad emerged.

My dad sensing how angry I was said to Ron "The headmaster is waiting for you". Ron left through the statue, disappearing. My dad had his hand on my shoulder sending waves of calm to my mental defenses. It worked as I calmed down a lot.

Dad looked very tired and just as angry as me and said "what's wrong, I could feel you all the way from France. You need to put a block on your emotions a bit and calm the fuck down"

"That greasy haired git was fucking taunting me, bullying and being unfair. Lucky I didn't lose control otherwise he'd be dead."

"I know Harry, but don't let people taunting you get to you recite the bloody Jedi code if you have to."

I smiled at my dad's words. "Thanks dad, you always know what to say."

"Thanks for coming, dad I don't know what I would have done if I killed him out of anger."

"Anytime, I suggest practicing Occlumency for that anger though, it will help. It help with me today actually." He handed me a thick tome with over 1000 pages with the title saying 'Occlumency: The mind arts by Edgar James Smith. "Read it, it will help you and calm you down".

"I will dad, but I swear if I ever hear that fucking prick talk to me like that a teacher won't be able to stop me."

"I know son, that's why I will come in and sit with you in your potions lessons from now on. Ron is explaining what happened to the headmaster and to ensure there isn't another repeat I will be there every lesson. The Auror office has given me permission as well. "

"How do you know what happened dad?"

"I can sense your emotions and peeked into your head when you were walking here, now I will tell the headmaster what happened and what will happen. The next lesson should begin in 50 minutes so get there early and be good otherwise you will be expelled."

"See you tomorrow morning then dad" with that I made my way to the common room to drop my things off before the 40 minute lunch period.

This was going to be a long day I thought. This was a massive understatement for the next two lessons.

**More coming soon. This is the third chapter of the edited and improved story. More will be uploaded ****tomorrow****.**


	4. Act 1: Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the positive reviews and favourites. I will be accelerating the speed of the story a little bit, just a warning for every reader. I also don't know when this will go up but when it does please review. I am also going to drop a of hint or two in this chapter about the general direction of this story as I have fully planned out the whole story and various chapters.

I won't jabber on so without further ado here we go.

I will apologise if you are american and spell some things differently as I am a duel Australian and British citizen so we spell color like colour so I apologise if you see that. Also philosophers stone in your country is sorcerers stone so sorry but i am using my native spelling.

This is my last update till at least the middle of February if not the end as I am moving to the UK from Australia at the minute so just an advanced warning.

As for Harry's wand I changed the wood from holly to cedar because it is more mysterious as according to pottermore there have been no known cedar wood carriers of wands so I thought it would fit Harry's mysterious personality.

To those wonderful guest Reviews, I didn't ask you to read the story so stop hiding behind the guest review.

I do apologise about the speech in this chapter it is a little off so sorry. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes because when I wrote this the shit Australian internet was bloody down and could get the correct spellings.

Chapter 4:

**previously**

"Thanks for coming dad, I don't know what I would have done if I killed him out of anger."

"Anytime Harry, I suggest practising Occlumency for that anger it will help you calm yourself. It helps with me today actually." He handed me a thick tome with over 1000 pages with the title saying 'Occlumency: The mind arts by Edgar James Smith. "Read it, it will help you and calm you down".

"I will dad, but I swear if I ever hear that fucking prick talk to me like that a teacher might not be there to stop me next time."

"I know son, that's why I will come in and sit with you in your potions lessons. Ron is explaining what is happening to the headmaster and to ensure there isn't another repeat I will be there every lesson. The Auror office has given me permission as well. "

"How do you know what happened dad?"

"I can sense your emotions and peeked into your head when you were walking here, now I will tell the headmaster what happened and what will happen. The next lesson should begin in 50 minutes so get there early and be good otherwise you will be expelled."

"See you tomorrow morning then dad" with that I made my way to the common room to drop my things off before the 40 minute lunch period.

This was going to be a long day I thought. This was a massive understatement for the next two lessons.

* * *

Now

I wasn't thrilled about the prospect of my dad in my potions class with me, but at least I wouldn't end up killing Snape so that was a plus at least. As soon as I arrived at the common room I dropped my bag at my bedside and made my way towards the entrance hall to wait for Ron and Hermione. When I was there I saw that ghost everyone kept talking about. His name was peeves, from what I heard of him he always pranked people and annoyed everyone. He was up near the roof with an armful of permanent hair dye potions no doubt they were from Snape.

As soon as he saw me staring at him, he launched a potion at me. I had to dive to the right before it smashed to the ground with smoke coming up from the ooze on the floor . He threw two more at me, this time I was ready and I caught them with the force them and put them in my pockets in my robes.

"Thanks peeves" I said suddenly getting an idea for a prank on Malfoy. Peeves did not look happy when I caught them so he threw his whole stock at me which I caught and placed them in my pocket.

"Potter out of class, stopped my prank no firsties do that" with that he drifted away towards the top floors of the castle.

My idea was to set up these potions on the roof with a permanent sticking charm and when Malfoy walks past I break the charm and voila. Malfoy has rainbow coloured hair.

My deep thoughts were broken at that moment as a stream Slytherin and Gryffindor students came out of the dungeons towards the great hall. I walked to the edge to spot my friends. They were right in the middle and as soon as everyone took note of me everyone was whispering and talking. I am guessing it was about me so I ignored them and walked straight to my room mates.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant mate, Snape was fuming after you left, didn't utter one word to any of us" I heard Ron say as he was walking up to me with Seamus Dean Neville and Hermione.

"Yeah, well that slimy git just presses the right buttons with me doesn't he" I said to the group.

"Yeah but you still shouldn't have done that lucky you weren't expelled" I heard from Hermione who was in her usual bossy mood.

I ignored her from that moment and walked into the great hall with a swagger while stalking over to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the days events and lessons of the day were very uneventful with quirrel being the worst teacher I had ever seen. We didn't even do anything , he was pathetic and I had to see through his annoying stutter all the bloody time. I could have taught the class better. The charms class after was very droning as I already knew this because of my advanced magical level. I was even an animagus.

As part of my dads Auror training he was submitted to veritersurum to prove he didn't do anything against magical law. He did admit he was an animagus and he is officially a registered animagus. As I was his son he mentioned I was an animagus as well. So I managed to get away with a hefty fine that my dad paid. I was also a registered animagus. To say that the school was go smacked would have been an understatement. I was the youngest ever animagus in wizarding history. I am a beautiful and majestic phoenix.

All this information came out during the daily prophet next day during breakfast. The owls flew down in a giant flock and dropped a copy at the front of every student that had a subscription. When Ron picked up his copy his jaw dropped and I saw similar reactions all around the hall. Everyone turned and looked at me.

Ron was the first to snap out of his gaze and said "Harry mate you didn't tell me you were an animagus, how did you do it". I ignored his question for the moment and snatched the paper out of his hand to take a look for myself. The article said about my dad being submitted under veriturserum about suspected illicit activities but was found innocent, during the questioning they found out about him and me being an animagus.

He paid the fine for both of us and said to the press "it just a routine investigation about a couple of murders of muggle police officers in east London nothing to worry about...oh and you better not badger my son otherwise there will be a law suit". He didn't mention the animagus abilities. The headline then went in to further detail about MY SCHOOL GRADES and how I was a young prodigy.

I knew my dad better than threatening with a law suit he just couldn't say it in the papers, how he managed to resist veriterserum I have no idea he obviously killed those muggles he told me himself.

I was snapped put of gaze by someone shouting my name over and over again.

"Potter"

"Potter"

"POTTER"

I looked up to see McGonagall, the slimy git Snape and the old man dumbledore.

"Just as arrogant as his father" I heard Snape mutter. I assumed he was talking about my birth father so I ignored him and focused on what McGonagall said.

"Potter can you come with me please". I got up and said to a stunned hall "in the name of merlin everyone close your damn mouths" and I walked away with the three teachers to the nearest empty classroom.

"Yes professors" I mumbled to the teachers struggling to hold back my anger.

The old man spoke first and said "harry would you care to show us what you are since you are a registered animagus"

I sighed and shook my head before picturing my breath taking Phoenix form in my mind before willing my magic and force to make me in to a Phoenix. I felt the familiar transformation and I was then a beautiful crimson red and gold Phoenix with white feathers on the tips of my wings and neck. I was truly a big Phoenix with a wingspan the length of a golden eagle 2 metres wide when they are fully extended.

I saw the humans looking at me in absolute awe. I sensed the familiar presence of another Phoenix around the old man and to my surprise another red and gold Phoenix burst in flames in front of me to reveal a much smaller Phoenix.

"Hello young one, my name is fawks, I assume you are a human to animal changeling" the bird said

I replied back by saying "yes I am, my human name is Harry, but when speaking to my owl she suggested I name my animal form something different so I am called fyre."

"Nice to meet you fyre, it is nice to speak to another of my species after being couped up in my familiars office for so long". To the three professors all they heard was a long and drawn out beautiful phoenix song in perfect harmony with each other. They just stared at the birds in shock assuming that they were conversing.

"This is the first time I have spoken to a native phoenix, but I must be getting back to the humans next to us as we are drawing an audience of students, nice to meet you though Fawks" I said to my phoenix friend.

With that Fawks flamed away. Before I transformed back I flew to professor Dumbledore's shoulder. He reached out to stroke my wings and from the professors point of view a beautiful Phoenix song began. The students that were looking outside gasped in amazement because of the beautiful creature on Dumbledores shoulder.

The old man definitely had a light aura, same as the other two professors, even snape much to my displeasure. Looking at the crowd of students a couple were gray and one or two black. I stayed away from them instantly turning my head. The brightest light of all was one so blue it was almost white, that someone was Hermione Granger. I couldn't help but fly towards her, she was so wrapped in goodness and her heart was the purest I have ever seen. It was from that point that I knew she and I had a bond through the force, she instantly appeared 100 times more beautiful I think I was in love. My father told me about these bonds and the fact of me being a Phoenix attracted me to light wizards and witches made it twice as likely I would bond with someone.

I transformed back and walked back to professor Dumbledore and said "satisfied, sir"

"Yes harry you may go"

"Thanks sir, but I must enquire what does it mean when I see someone as a Phoenix that I see someone that has a white aura."

Dumbledore looked surprised and because of my advanced eyesight I saw his eyes slightly flicker towards Hermione before saying " well for a phoenix it usually means that they have found a familiar as phoenix are attracted by the lightest of auras. Though I don't know what it means in your case Harry"

"Thanks sir" I said before walking over to Hermione and saying.

"Come on then my dad will be in the classroom waiting for us" I said before smiling at Snape and walking with her and Ron towards the dungeon classroom. As the crowds starting thinning I saw my dad with a crowd of his own asking for autographs by the entrance hall. I just rolled my eyes.

Before we got there Hermione pulled me to the side and said "will you teach me how to do that, be animagus." Ron commented and said "yeah mate that would be bloody brilliant".

Before I had a chance to respond my father spoke from behind us and made us jump saying "I hope your mother doesn't know you use that language Ron". Rons face paled at that sentence. "Come on otherwise we'll be late" my dad said while smirking at the look on Tons face.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs just outside the dungeon classroom, we went inside and my dad went straight in front of the teachers desk and started to sit down when I said "dad, I am not sitting that close to the slimy git, we don't need to grovel that much" not realising said slimy git was in the classroom along with everyone else. Not even Malfoy sits that close to him.

Snape looked pissed when I said that. The Gryffindors were trying to hide their Snickers but most were failing. Snape was about to snarl something out when my dad placed a hand on my shoulder and gave Snape a look that says shut up. Snape just scowled and my dad walked to the back and got a desk with me, Ron, Hermione and him. My friends were unusually quiet around my dad, but soon warmed up in to a full conversation as soon as Snape put directions on the board.

My dad was mostly doing the work for me until Snpe said "I appreciate your help with Mr Potter but he has to do the work himself Mr Marek."

My dad had a calm expression and banished the work in my cauldron with a wave of his wand and got me to start again.

* * *

Soon the lesson was over and soon the next day came with the excitement of flying lessons on 4th period. Potions passed without much excitement again with my dad being there, much to snapes displeasure I was top of the class. He thought my dad was doing all the work he couldn't prove it though. He wasn't doing the work it was because I was so advanced all this work was easy. Charms, magical theory and lunch flew by without much happenings flying came with me and Ron pushing everyone out of the way to get to the best looking brooms. Hermione followed closely by rolling her eyes at our actions as she thought all sport muggle and wizard was a waste of time. Obviously me and Ron loved quidditch, me even more so because I was an animagus. I actually did promise to teach Hermione and Ron to be an animagus starting from Friday morning. Everyone at school was still gawking at me even weirder than usual because of the headline the other day.

When everyone was lined up near a broom the instructer madam hooch (forgive me if I am wrong about her name) told us to put our hands over our brooms and shout up. I just levitated it in my hand and everyone else shouted "UP" continuously until it was in their hand. She directed us to mount the broom and kick off the ground and hang there for a few seconds before coming back down to to the floor.

"Three two" the flying instructed said before neville kicked off early and lost control of his broom whilst breaking his wrist at the end.

"If I see any of you in the air when I get back you be out of this school faster than you can say quidditch." She said.

When she was out of earshot Malfoy said "look, the fat lump forgot his rememberall," Malfoy said to no one in particular (sorry again for if I spelt rememberall wrong). "Maybe if he wasn't so useless he wouldn't have forgotten this."

This was the point in which I stepped in "give it here Malfoy or do you forget your lesson on the train that I taught you". Malfoy gulped in fear, but regardless he said "I don't think so potter you will just have to come and get it". He flew up in the air and I started to do the same when Hermione said to me"no harry you will get expelled you heard madam hooch".

"Don't worry Hermione I wont get caught and anyway this bloody prat deserves a good beating and I'm sure even you agree with that." I shot up in the air before she had a chance to say anything else right up to Malfoy.

"Catch this then potter" he sneered and he threw the rememberall as hard as he could. I shot off after it and caught it just as it was about to hit a wall. When I caught it I said to Malfoy" you'll pay Malfoy and force pushed him off his broom and just as he was about to hit the ground and levitated him and put him on the floor. I dropped to the floor.

"Not so brave now are you Malfoy, I could kill you with a wave of my hand you know. You are fucking pathetic you know that, if I ever hear a mention of discrimination to do with your name I will kill you and just so you believe me remember the train and this" I raised my hand in a choking gesture and all I heard was a a spluttering and gasping for breath from Malfoy while he raised his hands to his neck to try and pry off the invisible hand that is choking him.

"Harry stop" I heard Hermione say from behind me.

"Yeah your killing him" I heard someone else say.

I didn't actually intend to kill him just scare him. Unfortunately for me McGonagall had seen the whole thing and shouted "Mr potter release him". I released my hold on him and looked towards everyone else. They were all staring wide eyed at me with open mouths. "come with me Mr potter".

Needless to day by the end of the day I had been made Gryffindor seeker. By the end of the week I had experienced all my lessons and I was thoroughly disappointed by my year mates. I was equivalent to a year five in terms of magic. The only thing I did enjoy was being with Hermione. Ron had lost interest with us two and drifted off the Seamus, dean and Neville to hang out with. He did hang out with us sometimes but found us to be boring bookworms.

One particular conversation with Ron and Hermione upon discovering animagus forms led to me teaching them the basics of the force. Which we did every morning at 4 am much to Rons annoyance. Their forms when they transformed was funnily enough a phoenix which was Hermione and Ron was an owl. (Animagus and patronus are said to take the form of the one they love most e.g Snape and Lilly potter Harry's mum both had the same patronus so Hermione and harry are the same. As for Ron it wouldn't be fair not to make him a bird so I made him an owl as they are loyal creatures and so is Ron)

Halloween came and went with news of troll, which I went looking for and killed with a reducto curse to the head. I gained 50 points for Gryffindor for it. Hermione had started lightsaber training while Ron was still stuck meditating. I had my dad send me two new lightsabers for Ron and Hermione. No one else found out about me training them two and I made sure of it. I didn't want that old coot Dumbledore interrupting me.

* * *

End of chapter. I know the speech might be a bit shit or just completely lacking but I just wanted to get this out there before I move. When the next chapter goes up it will be from galens point of view. I will eventually update this when I can but can't promise within the next two weeks though so bye and see you next time. Remember to review and favourite the story and me obviously. I will say this again to the guest reviewers if you have nothing nice to say don't review. Don't knock my work when you probably don't even write so kindly F**k you. If you don't like it don't read it its that simple.


	5. Act 1: Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favourites and to all the people that read and like my piece of fanfiction. I'll be honest when saying that I stumbled in to a problem whilst writing this chapter. It's called writers block. As I said at the end of last chapter part of this will be from Galen's POV. **

**Good news as well, the move went well and now we are set up in the UK now with 100% better internet. If anyone has complaints about the story don't review if you aren't going to say anything nice as I write for fun, So here we go. **

**The end of chapter 4 was rushed wasn't it; well I will fix it up when I can. The double I mention is the starkiller in force unleashed 2 and has learned enough wizarding knowledge and spells to work as an Auror just so any one is confused. **

**So here we go.**

Chapter 5:

**Previously: **

**I didn't actually intend to kill him just scare him. Unfortunately for me McGonagall had seen the whole thing and shouted "Mr potter release him". I released my hold on him and looked towards everyone else. They were all staring wide eyed at me with open mouths. "come with me Mr potter".**

**Needless to day by the end of the day I had been made Gryffindor seeker. By the end of the week I had experienced all my lessons and I was thoroughly disappointed by my year mates. I was equivalent to a year five in terms of magic. The only thing I did enjoy was being with Hermione. Ron had lost interest with us two and drifted off the Seamus, dean and Neville to hang out with. He did hang out with us sometimes but found us to be boring bookworms. **

**One particular conversation with Ron and Hermione upon discovering animagus forms led to me teaching them the basics of the force. Which we did every morning at 4 am much to Rons annoyance. Their forms when they transformed was funnily enough a phoenix which was Hermione and Ron was an owl. (Animagus and patronus are said to take the form of the one they love most e.g. Snape and Lilly potter Harry's mum both had the same patronus so Hermione and harry are the same. As for Ron it wouldn't be fair not to make him a bird so I made him an owl as they are loyal creatures and so is Ron)**

**Halloween came and went with news of troll, which I went looking for and killed with a reducto curse to the head. I gained 50 points for Gryffindor for it. Hermione had started lightsaber training while Ron was still stuck meditating. I had my dad send me two new lightsabers for Ron and Hermione. No one else found out about me training them two and I made sure of it. I didn't want that old coot Dumbledore interrupting me. **

**Now**

**Galen Marek's POV**

**Alpha 1 military installation, The moon. **

After weeks of work during the school year I had finally gotten round to interrogating that NCA officer that I grabbed during the summer. I was interrogating him to find out how the hell they knew about my _'operations'_, which were still taking place without Harry's knowledge. I was raking in even more all over the world now and over £500,000,000. I was secretive in saying that borders didn't restrict my operations. I am one of the biggest drug and crime lords on the planet and no one knows who I am still.

In the 2 Months that harry has been at school my double has been down on earth working like a normal wizard. This 'double' was a clone who I found, of me. He came looking for me as he knew I hadn't died and that I had just left Vader's sights and from what this clone said he wasn't happy and started to clone me. But Vader was the least of my concerns at the moment.

"uncuff him" I said to the newly manufactured droid guarding the NCA officer. The droid took his restrainers off and opened the cell door for me.

"How do you know about my operations, I am careful not to let some fucking fool go blabbing to the government" I demanded while bringing my wand out and aiming it at his head.

He took one look at my wand and kept his mouth shut with a defiant look in his eyes.

"Fine, but I had hoped not to resort to this method".

"CRUCIO" I shout. From the second the words leave my mouth a blood curling and hair raising scream leaves the officer's lips. This was pain like no muggle has ever experienced, that's why the crucio curse was very effective in torture situations.

"CRUCIO" I shout once again after a brief period of silence. Loud screeches fill the air for a second time.

After lifting the curse I said to the officer "How did you know about my operations" with a more commanding tone. When he doesn't answer I say "I won't ask again you either tell me or I will just make you tell me."

I raise my wand after a minute of him staring fearfully at my eyes and he says "wait, wait I'll tell you just don't do that…..that…thing you just did. We….we… were tasked to track some illegal drug dealers that…. were supposed to have moved in to London. From there we caught and captured a distributer called tal'ed. He said he had to deal to the east London area. He seemed real caught up on it, whatever we told him he just said that. So we went back to the house and we tried to arrest you when we saw you outside the house".

This is an interesting development. I signalled to the droid to lock him back up and apparated to the hanger bay near the droid factory.

Ever since the news about an open rebellion against the empire I had taken it upon myself to aid them in any way possible. I had since set up a major droid factory that produces 1000 a day. The material come from the local planet called Kepler 22-b and the operation is entirely self-sufficient. I had also set up a ship yard capable of producing 2 capital ships a fortnight. On top of all this I had also ordered a vehicle factory to be built. All this was on the local planet/moon called mars. I didn't bother hiding it under ground as I wanted the earth governments to notice them. I was taking inspiration of the old CIS on the capital ship department. I had hijacked the plans of the mammoth star destroyer and the clone wars era capital ships. I was not going to change them at all but the one I would be building in mass production would be the republic one. The only difference was that it would be entirely staffed by droids of a variety of different classes but the main one would be the main assassin droid one.

I had also ordered a small city to be built and mining operations, farming operations, cloning operations and the building department are going to be directed from there. The cloning because I was ordering most of earths animals that they eat like chickens to be cloned and taken care off for the farming operations and for the cloning of humans for a more powerful army.

Putting that entire aside I was now on my way to sort out this mess tal'ed had caused the Fucking dimwit and then to go to the potions lesson with harry.

**JUST A SMALL UPDATE ON GALENS OPERATIONS AND SEE YOU SOON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. For more of what is going on in Harry's life.**


	6. Act 1: Chapter 6

**Thank you for all that have read this story. I really am grateful and again I will have a part of this chapter from Galen's point of view as harry is pretty boring just training Ron and Hermione. I wll have something interesting next chapter though for in story Christmas. **

**Chapter 6.**

**Previously **

**Ever since the news about an open rebellion against the empire I had taken it upon myself to aid them in any way possible. I had since set up a major droid factory that produces 1000 a day. The material come from the local planet called Kepler 22-b and the operation is entirely self-sufficient. I had also set up a ship yard capable of producing 2 capital ships a fortnight. On top of all this I had also ordered a vehicle factory to be built. All this was on the local planet/moon called mars. I didn't bother hiding it under ground as I wanted the earth governments to notice them. I was taking inspiration of the old CIS on the capital ship department. I had hijacked the plans of the mammoth star destroyer and the clone wars era capital ships. I was not going to change them at all but the one I would be building in mass production would be the republic one. The only difference was that it would be entirely staffed by droids of a variety of different classes but the main one would be the main assassin droid one. **

**I had also ordered a small city to be built and mining operations, farming operations, cloning operations and the building department are going to be directed from there. The cloning because I was ordering most of earths animals that they eat like chickens to be cloned and taken care off for the farming operations and for the cloning of humans for a more powerful army. **

**Putting that entire aside I was now on my way to sort out this mess tal'ed had caused the Fucking dimwit and then to go to the potions lesson with harry.**

* * *

**Now  
**

**Harry's point of view**

Since the end of Halloween my dad had come to every lesson of potions with me he did miss a few though but that wasn't a problem. Now though I was teaching Ron and Hermione to reach deeper in to their connection with the force and that meant going in to the forbidden forest at 12am. Ron really didn't like that idea.

"Harry, seriously mate why can't we do this by the lake, werewolves and spiders are in there" Ron said while shivering from the November cold.

"No, to broaden your connection with the force you have to go where there is the most life that is rich with the living force, but also where there is the most peace and that means nature. To make this effective we have to do this when every creature is most active, that's at night" I said to Ron and Hermione who still didn't look convinced. Nether the less I lead them further in to the forest and we were walking for 10 minutes before we came unto a relatively small clearing where there were no trees.

"Now, I want you to get in to a meditative trance while listening to the sounds of the forest, hear the creatures around you move, hear the trees sway in the wind and most of all listen to every creatures heartbeat through the force. Let the sounds empower the living force inside you." I instructed and told Ron and Hermione. Ron still looked disgusted with the idea of them being in the forest but went down on his knees like Hermione. I knew this would work with them two as they already had a connection with the force; they just needed to drastically widen it like him and his father Galen Marek.

I just stood there, as straight as a line with hands behind my back mediating and sensing for danger. When I heard heavy footsteps nearby my hand instantly went for my wand and aimed it at the direction the footsteps were coming from.

When the figure emerged from a beaten path I started to say the stunning spell when I realised who it was with a gigantic wooden crossbow in his hands.

"Stupif…Hagrid" I said with disbelief.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing out here, it's dangerous out here you know you should be in bed."

"Yeah I know I was just….what have you got that for" I said indicating to the weapon in his hands when I realised he had the weapon in his hands.

"Oh…yeah erm…unicorns were found dead in the area I was just searching around tracking the creature that was killing them. What ar'you doin here?"

Thinking up a quick excuse I said "Me Ron and Hermione were dared to by the Slytherin's. Wouldn't want them to think us courageous Gryffindor are scared now would we." I said while giving a mental warning to Ron and Hermione. They must have received it as they came into the area as soon as I finished speaking and from the look of it my technique had succeeded as I sensed a stronger presence in the force in them.

"Well we will just go back to bed now Hagrid so see you later." We start to walk off but Hagrid walks in front of us.

"M'sorry but it's a dangerous place so I am taking you back to the castle. " I inwardly groan as I wanted to continue training with Ron and Hermione. Having no choice but to let Hagrid lead us I fell in line until we got to the castle front door, In which case I decided to go to bed anyway as I was never going to get Ron to go back in to the forest again. So I let them go to bed while I flame travelled to the Moon hanger bay to get some training in.

When I flamed to the moon I saw dad walking towards his ship, Strange really when he could port key or flame to earth and even stranger for him to be here at all.

"Dad what are you doing here" I said shocking dad, scaring the hell out of him.

"What are you doing here, you're meant to be in school." He directed with a stern look at me towards me.

"I was just getting some training in before school. Where are you going?"

"I am going to potions with you." Clearly a lie to anyone who doesn't know what he was just doing. But harry didn't know that.

"But it's only 2 in the morning."

"Yeah….well….I have some other _business_ to sort out before then obviously." He said while smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before moving on to the training area.

The training area was a state of the art holographic simulator based of proxy's technology. In the simulation, depending on the setting were either imperial storm troopers, clone troopers from the clone wars, My father's own assassin droids in their legions inside the simulator, mandalorian soldiers/death-watch, death eaters and a variety of different opponents and training situations. Even Darth Vader was in there.

I chose the CIS simulator with the old B2 battle droids. After a whole nights worth of training I left the simulator and went to shower. After I showered I flamed down to the main hall for some wizard's breakfast, which consisted of three plate loads of it.

"You ok harry" Hermione said when she noticed how exhausted and hungry I was.

"Yeah, just worked out that's all. I will have to show you and Ron the place sometime. Actually that reminds me do you; Ron and Neville want to come over to my place for the Christmas break. It is really large and your families can even come over as well and spend some time there with us."

"I will have to ask mother and father but I am sure they'll agree" Hermione said.

"Mum said she is going to Romania to visit my brother so I think she will agree yeah" Ron said.

"I will have to ask mum but I don't know if she will let me though" Neville said.

"That's ok then my dad will arrange everything with your parents so don't worry but if yours so don't agree it was worth a try though" I said to Neville and the rest of the gang with a sad look in my eyes. I was jarred out of my conversation by everyone getting up for the morning lessons.

"Better get a move on then otherwise _Snape _will give us detention." I said Snapes name as if it was the most disgusting thing I had ever said.

* * *

**Galen Marek's point of view**

_(two weeks later)_

**December 1****st**** 1991**

**NCA Instillation, Cornwall, United Kingdom**

Flying the _Venus_ and _Repulser _to a NCA instillation they were two newly built Low Altitude Assault Transport or LAAT's were built with hyper drives and fitted to carry 50 people on each one. That also meant that there were more weapons on fitted on the sides e.g. more torpedoes, missiles, bombs and 4 more laser turrets on the side. Of course I was using it to storm the NCA facility with 100 of my personalised assassin droids. The muggle government wouldn't know what would hit them. This was my first step to revealing me to the world as an alien threat and to also kill that bloody idiot Tal'ed.

As we got in to view of the facility I ordered both gunships to blow the gates and walls away with the missiles levelling the surrounding area killing the ones guarding the perimeter.

"Land us near the edge "I said to the pilot.

"RIGHT, LISTEN UP. " I shouted through my comm unit,

"When we land I want each of you to organise in a 5 by 10 formation and advance on the facility, killing any military personal and sparing any civilians only rendering them unconscious. I will be leading the first unit which are the ones in my dropship and the second one is being led by proxy and is to cover the flanks and stop anyone getting out apart from the civilians also establishing a secure perimeter. It won't be long before the military arrives in which case I want to be gone before then." I finished just as the drop ship landed. These droids weren't as thick as they were before I manufactured them so they organised quickly.

"When we reach the front I want you to protect the flank" I said to proxy.

"Yes master" proxy said in the voice of obi-wan Kenobi.

"ADVANCE" I shouted through the comms. We started moving with a thunderous march onwards and with the familiar march so many clones heard during the clone wars while facing off against the CIS.

Around 30-40 armed NCA officers came pouring out of the front delivery door and set up behind the rubble of the destroyed brick wall opening fire on an alien force they had never seen before. I brought my lightsaber out and leaped forward while also brandishing my wand in my other hand. I slashed at the nearest officer with my lightsaber cutting him in half through the chest while my droids opened fire. I leaped to cover when the droids started to fire and shouted "Avada Kedavra" at another officer doing the same to another soon after. Proxy also leaped forward killing a further 5 decapitating them. I stayed behind cover for the rest of the fight as did proxy as the droid got to the brick wall and exterminated the NCA officers.

"Nicely done" I said to every droid present.

"Set up a perimeter, which proxy will direct and 20 of you come with me inside and kill the man I showed you on alpha 1 as well as any others inside… including the civilians. I don't feel very merciful at the moment. "

I let the droid do the work and stayed outside with proxy while I heard screams that could wake the dead come from the inside.

"Proxy, tell the LAAT pilots to circle the area for any muggle military. This should be over in five minutes approximately." And I was right as well in five minutes every droid was out of the facility waiting to be picked up.

As soon as the drop ships landed we filed on and took off to the sky.

"Well that was a successful operation, well done proxy" I said to my favourite droid.

"Thanks master, always a pleasure to serve and try to kill you." I chuckled at my droids words as we entered space a few minutes later.

**Thanks guys always a pleasure to write for every readers pleasure. I will try to update more often as well but may not always be all the time sometimes twice to three times a week and sometimes 1 every week or fortnight. So see you later and check back for more next time. **


	7. Act 1: Chapter 7

_**No idea if the raid was any good when I penned it so let me know. Thanks for all the encouragement and all the favourites and everyone who likes my story. From the looks of it going by views no one seems to like chapter 3 as it hasn't even got one hundred views when all the other chapters have much more so let me know why you don't like it and I will change it. **_

_**This chapter is before the holiday celebration/Christmas. I also got rid of all my other stories on this site as they were not written well at all and don't have the time to fix them so they are gone and referenced for the future. **_

_**On the Australia part, i have actually been to the botanical gardens but not in the last 2 months. **_

* * *

**Previously **

**"ADVANCE" I shouted through the comms. We started moving with a thunderous march** **onwards and with the familiar march so many clones heard during the clone wars while facing off against the CIS.**

**Around 30-40 armed NCA officers came pouring out of the front delivery door and set up behind the rubble of the destroyed brick wall opening fire on an alien force they had never seen before. I brought my lightsaber out and leaped forward while also brandishing my wand in my other hand. I slashed at the nearest officer with my lightsaber cutting him in half through the chest while my droids opened fire. I leaped to cover when the droids started to fire and shouted "Avada Kedavra" at another officer doing the same to another soon after. Proxy also leaped forward killing a further 5 decapitating them. I stayed behind cover for the rest of the fight as did proxy as the droid got to the brick wall and exterminated the NCA officers.**

**"Nicely done" I said to every droid present.**

**"Set up a perimeter, which proxy will direct and 20 of you come with me inside and kill the man I showed you on alpha 1 as well as any others inside… including the civilians. I don't feel very merciful at the moment. "**

**I let the droid do the work and stayed outside with proxy while I heard screams that could wake the dead come from the inside.**

**"Proxy, tell the LAAT pilots to circle the area for any muggle military. This should be over in five minutes approximately." And I was right as well in five minutes every droid was out of the facility waiting to be picked up.**

**As soon as the drop ships landed we filed on and took off to the sky.**

**"Well that was a successful operation, well done proxy" I said to my favourite droid.**

**"Thanks master, always a pleasure to serve and try to kill you." I chuckled at my droids words as we entered space a few minutes later.**

* * *

**Now**

**Chapter 7: The time before Christmas. **

**Harrys point of view.**

As it turned out, Neville couldn't come to my place for Christmas. Hermione and Ron came though as well as Ron's Brothers, which I had graciously extended the offer to. I had originally intended for all of Ron's family to stay at my home for Christmas as well but they declined as they were going to visit Ron's brother Charlie in Romania. Ron's other brothers Fred, George and Percy came though. The only reason Percy came was because of the massive library my dad had. Hermione's parents had to work so since she would be the only female here I asked Juno to stay here for Christmas and she said she would.

"When we get off the train, we are going to portkey home, do you want me to tell your brothers Ron" I said to Ron and Hermione.

"No mate its ok; they said they would meet us at the barrier"

"Ok then, Hermione are you ok you seem a little quiet lately" I asked her. I Already knew what she was thinking and feeling as we had developed a bond through the force. I just didn't know how to tell her that yet.

I sensed her being anxious before she answered "No its ok, don't worry it's just a personal issue".

You've got that right I thought. She was clearly becoming attached to me as I was to her. All of this was because of the force. My dad had always told me he grew up with Vader drilling in to his head that attachments only weighed you down and weakened you, but his personal feelings was that it was attachments that kept you on the light side otherwise he would still be on the dark side. I didn't know what to believe as I was still only 11.

Currently though we were on the Hogwarts express and it we would arrive in London in 2 hours. I was drawn out of my thoughts with a cold, nasty and vindictive voice announcing my name and the words mud blood. I thought I had warned everyone about bullying but when I saw who it was I sighed.

"Well look at who we have here, potter, weasel and mud blood." Malfoy said with the 5 ape like creatures behind him. I looked closer at the people backing him up and saw blaze, Crabbe, Goyle and two older Slytherin's.

"_Malfoy, I thought I warned you about using that word_". I gritted out as through my teeth as calmly as I could.

"I'll do what I like _Potter_" he sneered the name potter like it was a piece of shit.

"Get out of here Malfoy before you regret it" Ron said with a dark look on his eyes.

I clench my fists and take a deep breath before I hear the next words which really pissed me off.

"I don't take orders from _blood traitors, Muggles or Mudblood_"

My hand goes for my wand and Hermione puts a calming hand on mine and Ron's shoulder as Ron had mirrored me.

"Don't do anything you'll get in trouble for, he's not worth it." Hermione says. My hand moves away from my wand but the next words raise my blood pressure and heart starts pumping faster than it ever before.

"No one asked you to speak Mudblood, don't speak out of turn"

I forget my wand as does Ron and we launch ourselves as the 6 Slytherin students knocking the 7th year of his feet and throwing my fist at his cheek instantly hearing the crack of his cheek bone breaking. As I was a phoenix animagi my enhanced strength and speed carried over to my human form. I didn't look up in time before I was lifted up of my feet and being punched in the face by the other big Slytherin 7th year.

After being pummelled in the face multiple times by this beast of a boy I kicked him in the groin and kicked his chin in a side wards fashion hearing another crack I moved on to the next one to find Ron being held down by blaze and Goyle while Crabbe was punching him in the stomach over and over.

I brought my wand out, pointed it at blaze's leg and said "Ossis effergo". A dark blue jet of light struck blaze's leg and we heard a sickening crack. Instantly blaze leg get go and was holding his leg while screaming out in pain and terror.

Crabbe and Goyle let go of Ron and started to pull out their wands but I was too quick and launched the curse "impetus fulminis" lightning quick at both of them. The spell was a curse my father came up with, it shot a lightning bolt at them at quarter strength 75kv of energy. Causing them to be instantly become unconscious and third degree burns on the entry and exit points. As soon as the curse sounded there was a loud thunder sound inside the train. Normally If I did the curse at full power it would kill them and cause extreme damage to any structure because it emulated a full lightning strike at 300kv of energy which would kill any normal person, it could be blocked by any normal shield spell though.

I lowered my wand and helped Ron get up and let him sit down when I realised I hadn't cursed Malfoy and I hadn't heard from Hermione for a while. I looked around and saw Malfoy with his wand pointing at Hermione's head stopping her from moving.

"Have fun did you; well I am afraid I am going to have to break the party"

A curse rolled of his tongue and Hermione rolled on to the floor unconscious.

"Stupefy" he said

Before he had a chance to do anything else I pulled him over to me with the force and punched him and he was knocked out cold. I made my way over to Hermione pointed my wand at her chest and said "_Rennervate". _

Her eyes flew open and locked with mine before I pulled her in to a hug, embracing her for a few seconds before pulling her up and sitting her down.

"We need to do that again mate. What do you want to do about their bodies whilst they are knocked out?" Ron said next to me.

"Just leave them outside the door; they should be out until after we get there." I said in a cold demeanour. Just as I sat down I heard another voice, this one was on the verge of shouting, swearing and cursing.

"HAARRY, WHAT DID YOU DO" Ron's brother Percy shouted from outside.

I sighed softly before saying "I didn't harm them….much, they'll be awake in a few hours"

"the train gets there in 1 hour and….HE'S INJURED."

"Sana ardere" Percy muttered whilst pointing his wand at the first wound, turning him around he said "Sana ardere" again. I knew exactly what spell that was as I could speak Latin. It healed burns, it literally meant heal burn in Latin.

After inspecting the others he said to me "I will have to report this to McGonagall you know"

"That's fine Percy" I said looking like I didn't care

"Well harry I came in here to talk to you about the plans for getting to your house." He said once he saw I didn't give a shit.

I mentally sighed at this kid's determination for plans, bit like Hermione on that aspect. "We are getting there by portkey." I said to him.

"Is your dad coming to meet us with the portkey?"

"No I've got the portkey here"

"Can I see it?"

Mentally sighing again I brought out my wand and an old muggle mobile phone with the words Nokia inscribed on the top.

"Portus" I muttered while thinking of the time, date and location it is going to take us.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from two people in that room and when I looked up both Hermione and Percy were staring wide eyed at me.

"tha….that's illegal Harry" Percy said

"Yeah Harry you're sure we won't get in to trouble, I mean can't the ministry track them" Hermione said.

"No, No they can't track them I am safe to do whatever spell I want as there is a large population of witches and wizards on the train. They can't physically track every wand and what they do." I said thinking up a quick excuse not wanting to reveal that the trace had been lifted of my wand.

They still didn't look like they believed me so I put the portkey aside and brought a chocolate frog wrapper out of my pocket muttered the portus incantation and took Percy's, Hermione's and Ron's hand. We were wrapped in the all too familiar and strangely uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I went through a portkey. I prefer flame travel.

"Here we are, Melbourne Australia, botanical gardens toilets." I said to the three speechless friends beside me. I walk out of the open top toilets to the locked door.

"alohamora" I say to the lock. I hear the click of the lock and I push it open to show them proof that it was true.

I could see in near pitch black conditions but I guessed Percy couldn't so I muttered "lumos" with my wand drawn and I discovered a long path to the right and the left with trees all around. I had been here before with dad so it wasn't big news for me, but for the rest it was. I looked at each of their faces and found three similar expressions of shock and excitement on them.

Hermione was the first to recover and said to me "But Harry to create a portkey it takes a powerful witch or wizard. To create on that goes halfway across the world has never been heard of."

"I know, I know, but Hermione I thought you already learned I was no ordinary wizard "I said with a smile at her. Percy was still gobsmacked to say anything else before I whisked them away with another portkey back on the train.

We went back on the train and an hour or so later the train pulled in to the station. I grabbed my trunk and owl while I made my way to the barrier waiting for the others. Thinking of the exciting break I would have with my friends here. My dad was going to get pissed off with Fred and Georges pranking though.

* * *

**I feel like I have sorely neglected Harry's character so I put this up primarily his point of view. Next chapter will be Galen's point of view and maybe Harry's.**

**I made up the spell impetus fulminis and translates to lightning bolt in from Latin to English. I thought Latin would be a suitable language. Thanks for all you readers and reveiwers and favourites. **


	8. Act 1: Chapter 8

_**I am back with short update guys and this one is from Galen's point of view. I thought I would accelerate the pace of the story to fit the timeline so I went forward 9 weeks in time in the story. I will do a chapter on the Christmas activities in the futture but I decided that this chapter would fit in as I needed to connect it to the star wars universe. You will be seeing a lot more of the star wars galaxy in the future chapters. Please ignore the discrepancies in the timeline for all intents and purposes this story is taking place during episode 5-6 and just please ignore the timeline. **_

_**I will warn you to say that sentences that include 'at the beginning and end are thoughts but in this chapter only unless I warn you in future chapters.**_

_**I should warn you as well that Vader is slightly different in this story. If you don't like it then suck it up because I don't care. This is my story. I am aiming to have at least 40,000-70,000 words in this story as well. **_

_**E.g. 'I have lost both of them'  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Revelations before Christmas**_

_**Darth Vader's point of view**_

In the bowls of Vader's new flagship the executor he was in a deep state of meditation inside his chambers. As he couldn't take off his armour he had to mediate inside special machinery. Among Vader's thoughts were his old apprentice star killer and the original Galen Marek as well as his son. As Vader finished his meditation and got back in to his suit of armour he heard a signal from his holoterminal followed up by the face of captain Zerkin's.

"Sir, Lord Sidious has requested your presence in the comms room." Not bothering to answer the short lived captain as his predecessor lasted only 2 day, I swept from my personal quarters cloak billowing as I walk towards my master in the room at the end of the hall. Entering the door the 3D figure of my master was waiting for me.

Dropping to my knees instantly, I said "what is thy bidding, my master"

"Lord Vader, my imperial spies have located what was thought lost. Your old apprentice, Galen Marek".He paused to see how Vader would react, 'reaching through force Sidious sensed hope, confusion, anger and a slight sign of goodness in him he hadn't seen since the death of his wife. This concerns me greatly.'

"Vader, I want you to take 10 imperial star cruisers with the executor at the helm and travel to these coordinates. I will send them to your captain. Your fleet is at the planet of Mandalore, get them and travel to the planet and kill your old apprentice and bring the planet under imperial rule."

"At once my lord" Vader said

"Vader, if I get any word that Marek isn't dead and you save him I will kill both your children." His holograph disappeared without another word. Sidious's voice was cold and hard not caring about vader one bit.

'This was troubling news, On The other hand Galen Marek was powerful enough to defeat the emperor if he agreed to help and I was supreme commander of the imperial fleet, the ones on my ship and following cruisers in my fleet would follow me as well through fear of me so maybe I can kill him and take my place rightful place with my children beside me.' Vader's mind was going through a flurry of thoughts.

Vader busied himself with training when he messaged the admiral of the fleets above Mandalore to meet them at a Gas Giant similar to Bespin near the local planet his master said Galen was on.

**Two days later**

"Sir, the fleet has arrived on schedule would you like us to proceed to the planet"

"Not yet, scan for any significant military or naval presences in the local solar system check every planet. I don't want to be ambushed by the rebel scum."

"At once my lord" The captain said and went about his orders.

A few moments later, the captain came back not wanting to disappoint or anger the sith lord.

"No, my lord, nothing that will present a significant challenge apart from a fleet of old CIS ship and venator class ships around a red planet and there is a race of primitive humans on a planet they call earth. The Population is six billion. A fruitful planet to conquer sir is it not."

"How big is this fleet, captain" Vader said in a deep voice through his mask.

"30 ships, 20 destroyers' sir, 10 venator and 10 Providence class and 5 banking clan comms ship and 5 Acclamator class cruisers. There also appears to be a small settlement there as well as a high power source and approximate population of 10,000. Though there appears not to be any signs of life so maybe it is an old CIS outpost. Whoever they are, they certainly are living in the past."

Vader's mind received a barrage of memories from his time in the clone wars fighting clankers as rex called them. "Have they noticed us yet, captain?"

"No I don't think so my lord they haven't moved from orbit yet."

"Carry on schedule then"

The ship jumped in to hyperspace as did the other 10 ships made up of carriers' frigate cruisers and star destroyers. 30 seconds later the ship left hyperspace above a Naboo lookalike planet. The dark lord's mind was again bombarded by the many weeks he spent with his wife on the planet. He was jarred out of his thoughts by the voice of his captain.

"Sir, we have discovered a primitive communication network on the planet through satellites in orbit. They aren't a space age race, but do make use of nuclear weapons which won't even dent out shields. What are your orders?"

"Destroy every military presence on the planet captain. Destroy the large bases from orbit and land our forces on the planets various capitals and make them surrender. I want this planet pacified by next week captain otherwise the lieutenant will take your place "Vader gestured to the young man next to the captain.

The captain gulped and went about his orders while relaying the orders to the rest of the fleet While Vader was temporally weakened by the number of force sensitives he had just sensed as well as the familiar force signature of his old apprentice and his clone.

* * *

_**Galen Marek's point of view**_

As soon as the muggle world noticed a fleet of alien ships above the planet in orbit the ships were destroying entire countries and taking out the US in 24 hours with storm troopers and orbital bombardment destroying New York City and well as four fifths of the population of the United States leaving around 72 million in the US and the whole North America. With no discrimination the imperials were ruthless, completely destroying the any centres on major poverty and population centres. India was a giant wasteland china the same with Most of Europe and Africa gone with the exception of France, Germany, Bulgaria and the United Kingdom. Galen knew why Vader had left them alone and it was because they had the largest population of magic users. Australia was still there as it was so big Galen knew Vader was planning to use it for something apart from the magic users in the country Galen bet it was to build his new base for the planet. The governments left had surrendered to the invaders.

The muggle governments were in turmoil with the US having no government; South Africa was gone as was Israel and the whole Middle East and Africa. The Human race on earth was in tatters.

This was 5 weeks after the Christmas break and harry had gone back to Hogwarts as had his friends, they did have a wonderful time at Bletchingdon hall, with hours of playing quidditch and hours of reading from the older red heads part. Galen had a particular distasteful time with trying to avoid the twin's pranks. Eventually he just turned invisible using the force when walking around the house. The clone had gone to the planet Mars to manage the operations of ship building and was alternating between the shipyards on Kepler 22b which had a breathable atmosphere. I had ordered him to set up the ship yard on mars at the same time as the one on Kepler 22b and so production had been under way for 9 weeks now. The only difference was that both facilities production had been ramped up to 5 a fortnight on each planet because of the increasing imperial chatter about an attack. It turns out it was earth they were going to attack.

Now though, the situation was that Vader had killed over 4 billion people. I felt it through the force, it was a terrible situation and so I had my clone contact the rebel alliance for help. They weren't going to be here for 36 hours.

The wizarding world was an entirely different matter. The British ministry and all the rest that were left had collaborated but wouldn't reveal themselves to the world as it would break the statue of secrecy, Fucking politicians always the same.

Currently I was on mars at the helm of my fleet planning an attack on Vader. I just hoped Harry was ok otherwise I would storm Corosaunt myself to kill the emperor and anyone else that got in to my way.

"Jump to earth, we are ready to attack" I said to the droid commander next to me.

"Roger Roger" a computerised robotic voice said from a nearby console.

"Order the second fleet from Kepler to jump on the other side of the planet and trap the imperials from all sides and ready the boarding parties and put them all on the executor, that ship has to go. It will destroy us all other wise."

"Yes general" the same voice said again

They jumped in to hyperspace a minute later.

* * *

_**I did say it was going to be a short chapter didn't I. you like the twist in the story eh. Well let me know. I needed to accelerate my plans to connect the two unverses quickly to fit the story. Youll see in the future anyway. I am not happy with this chapter so expect some changes in the future. **_

_**Next chapter is the wizarding worlds reaction to the near genocide and invasion and we find out how harry faired. **_


	9. Act 1: Chapter 9

'_**What is Vader planning' I thought. **_**This is a personal thought.**

**Thanks all for your support. This chapter is longer as I am planning on getting this stage of the story over with soon I will do the short battle scene outside Hogwarts and you will have a surprise in store.**

**I do hope you like the twist in the story. There will be more development in each of the main characters soon after the short war so look out for that as well.**

**I thought I would introduce this as Part one of the story, where evereything changes after this chapter so i nicknamed it Act 1, i know it isn't really relavent but i thought act 1 sounded cool so...**

* * *

**ACT 1**

**Chapter 9**

**Previously **

**Now though, the situation was that Vader had killed over 4 billion people. I felt it through the force, it was a terrible situation and so I had my clone contact the rebel alliance for help. They weren't going to be here for 36 hours. **

**The wizarding world was an entirely different matter. The British ministry and all the rest that were left had collaborated but wouldn't reveal themselves to the world as it would break the statue of secrecy, Fucking politicians always the same. **

**Currently I was on mars at the helm of my fleet planning an attack on Vader. I just hoped Harry was ok otherwise I would storm Corosaunt myself to kill the emperor and anyone else that got in to my way. **

"**Jump to earth, we are ready to attack" I said to the droid commander next to me. **

"**Roger Roger" a computerised robotic voice said from a nearby console.**

"**Order the second fleet from Kepler to jump on the other side of the planet and trap the imperials from all sides and ready the boarding parties and put them all on the executor, that ship has to go. It will destroy us all other wise."**

"**Yes general" the same voice said again**

**They jumped in to hyperspace a minute later. **

**Now**

**Harry's point of view**

To say Hogwarts was surprised was an understatement. As Hogwarts is almost completely cut off from the outside world we didn't know about the attack until two days after. The daily prophet failed to arrive on the first day, no one knew why though. Everyone thought it was just a printing error. No one could have guessed an alien invasion. That morning started out like any other since I had started Hogwarts. I got up, performed a cleaning charm, and got dressed in to my uniform. I then went to breakfast with Ron, who was now my best friend as he hung out with me all the time now, Hermione and Neville. But when the daily prophet arrived the hall fell silent and exclaimed in shock as did I.

"What's wrong" I whispered to Ron

Ron just looked at me and showed me the paper and everyone sitting near crowded around the paper. I heard people all around the hall start to sob and many others still had their jaws on the ground. My father had said this was coming one day, so I wasn't as shocked as anyone else. I was more shocked with the fact Vader had wiped the entire eastern sea board of the US of the map as well as India and China. The headline read:

_Aliens invade the world_

_Aliens in Pure white and black protective armour with muggle like weaponry have invaded and destroyed entire cities all around the world in the process killing billions of muggles while destroying entire civilizations. All muggle governments that are left have officially surrendered and the UK and its Muggle military were left untouched, as well as many man other countries. The correlation between the countries that haven't been invaded and the ones that have is all countries left have a large magic population, with the exception being the US, China and India. One anonymous wizard has praised these invaders saying "These muggles are nothing more than mud on the ground they are scum. Wiping off billions of them is something I will tell the leader of their army and praise his attitude for it" while another has said "whether they are muggles or not, these aliens are clearly more powerful than any wizard could ever hope to be and it's not with magic. Maybe we should consider helping the muggles and combine our technologies to fight off these invaders." Whether we should lay down for the invaders or fight them off. It is being decided in the ICW, today at 5pm. All major lordships are requested to be there from the ones that are left. _

_More details on the countries affected are on page two._

I looked at Ron, Hermione and Neville before remembering that Juno was a pilot. I ripped open the paper to page two to find the country she was in.

"All countries are in alphabetical order" it said. I looked down to Dubai UAE which was where the compamy she works for is based. Down the long list of countries and it said "UAE completely destoryed."

I suddenly felt sick; my eyes were watering up and I was just about to return my breakfast up to the table until I pushed the feeling of despair and sickness deep down inside me so I wouldn't break down on the table. Earth has been my home for my whole life; I am not leaving this planet behind I decided. I hope dad was still alive though I have no doubt he has a plan up his robes for dealing with Vader.

"Can I have your attention please" McGonagall said from the head table. Everyone quietened down instantly hoping for more news from the aliens. McGonagall indicated over to Dumbledore and he got up and walked to the podium, when I suddenly felt an attack on my legitimacy shields. It was a probe and nothing more but I decided to go a step further this time and probe their mind.

"Legilimens" I said from under my breath so quiet it was almost silent. I wasn't careful about it as this person was obviously weaker than me. Plus I had the force so I could batter any mental defences down. Memories flashed through of Professor Quirrell of all people. He was teaching a class not stuttering one bit. This must have been a few years ago now I thought. Another memory flashed through of him in a large forest before being engulfed by a spirit of sorts from the feeling I got it was an evil one. The spirit possessed him and another went by with him talking to a face in the back of his head. The face its self was absolutely repulsive with snake like eyes and pale white slimy skin. Another went on by until I was physically stopped, all the memories started to lock up so I couldn't access them until I was cast from his mind.

"So it was Quirrell then." I said aloud accidentally.

Everyone in the hall grew quiet and looked at me.

"Got something to say harry since you weren't listening to me."

I rose from my seat and took out my wand discretely.

"Why yes I have sir. I have been feeling under the weather, so to speak ever since I came to this castle. Now I know why, I have been sensing a dark and malevolent presence in the castle and I had no idea why. Only recently discovered who or what it is based on the description from death eaters." I glanced up at Quirrell and then Snape then to Dumbledore. Quirrell was sweating and glaring at me while Snape looked worried and Dumbledore looked at me amusingly.

"Are you sure this can't wait until after breakfast I was in the middle of speaking when you interrupted…" Dumbledore said.

"No, this can't wait" I interrupted him as Quirrell was getting up.

I already had my wand in my hand and the rest of the hall knew it as well. Hermione and my friends looked worried and Dumbledore looked at my wand curiously before I brought out my lightsaber as well. Everyone gasped in surprise as I launched myself at Quirrell planning on separating his head. Quirrell looked at my lightsaber as his wand flew in his hands and said "tueri contra physicum" a solid barrier appeared next to him but I smashed through it in the nick of time before saying "ακίνητος όλους εσάς" the powerful Greek spell to render those within 500 metres immobile just to make sure the teachers don't interfere then following on by throwing my lightsaber at him.

"Protego" he shouted just before it struck his shield. The ground vibrated slightly from the force of the impact, But his shields just managed to hold.

I stood to just metres from him near to the podium while he was near the door to near the walls of the left side of the hall at the head of the Slytherin table before I did something he wouldn't expect. Recovering my lightsaber I said my signature spell, this time it was on full power" impetus fulminis" I shouted aiming at his heart. I channelled everything I could in to this spell even my force powers.

"Protego maxima" he said not expecting the spell to be all that powerful. The shield spell wasn't enough as my custom spell hit his shield and carried on straight through it before going through his heart and leaving his body impacting the wall behind him causing a loud explosion before a part of the wall collapsed showing the outside world and large chunk of the cliff below missing. There was a loud "THUD" of Quirrells body dropping on the floor before harry turned him over and removed the turban. The students exclaimed in shock at seeing a face in the back of the now dead professor's head.

The student body was shocked at the scenes before them, here was harry potter duelling a professor, with a strange glowing sword in his hands before killing him with a customised spell. They always knew he was powerful but he was seriously overpowered here. The professor didn't have a chance to even attack, no doubt expecting a stunner.

I looked at the teachers who were temporarily paralysed with resounding looks of shock and fear on their faces before saying the spell to end their paralysis.

"finis enim huius magicae" I said casually then walking up to Dumbledore.

"Now before you go on professors as you'll see in a minute, Voldemort's spirit possessed him." Right on cue his dark spirit flew off in to the distance out from the now dead professor's corpse breaking the main window behind the professors table.

The headmaster had a look of disbelief on him before saying.

"Why didn't you tell me and what was he doing here."

"I think you already know the answer to that question _headmaster_. I confronted him because he deserves to die for what he did to my parents. Voldemort was in your school professor and Voldemort had power over children " Each time I said the dark lords name everyone but Snape, Dumbledore and Hermione flinched, I filed that away for future memory. "So, I expect no punishment for the service I have done for this school." I demanded from Dumbledore.

"Of course…..but if I may ask what was that spell you hit was the professor with it has a lot of…..destructive power for an 11 year old to handle."

I grinned when he asked me that, it was obvious that he was a power hungry fool and looking to gain more powers. "Well, headmaster it is a custom spell that I channelled with my other…talents" I said pausing when I almost said the Force. I walked away after that and sat back down.

Everyone was looking at me as I sat back down disregarding the now dead teacher on the floor. Then I forgot that they were only children so with the force I pushed his body out of the damaged wall. Everyone looked at me in shock still in silence with their jaws on the floor before the headmaster signalled for everyone's attention.

"Regardless of the situation in the muggle world magical Britain is still powering on as normal and WILL NOT BE SENDING YOU HOME." There was a loud uproar as soon as he finished as many of them had probably wanted to see their family members as the headmaster raised his voice half way though.

I left in the uproar with my Ron and Hermione, it was almost time to reveal to them who exactly my father was and who I was. I will need their help to take down Vader. Little did the magic users of Britain know their lives were about to be changed forever.

* * *

**Darth Vader's point of view**

"My master, this world has been pacified, my old apprentice hasn't been found but I can sense him. It won't be long now before he is drawn out of his slum of a planet." Vader said in his usual deep artificial tone from inside his suit.

"You killed of the major population centres I see, good good, now I want you to deal with this CIS fleet your captain spoke of. Any remnants of the clone wars should have already been dealt with by now. This is a signal to those rebels that we are weak. The southern quadrant fleet should be with you in a few minutes, see that you don't fail me lord Vader." He left without another word. I made my way to the bridge as I got lost in my thoughts.

Since the conquest of this world, which was easy because they were so primitive I had been setting up an imperial outpost on the southernmost continent where no human inhabited. They called it Antarctica, a new imperial base was ordered there while the imperial built city would occupy the grasslands regions of what is known as Australia. This southern continent was Cold and icy all year round but it would do as a start of this mineral rich world. The cities on the world currently were inadequate as they were so primitive.

When I got to the bridge it was in turmoil. The fleet of 30 ships that was orbiting the Red planet was here in a battle with my fleet. What was worse was that it had tripled in size. There were 90 ships of mostly star destroyers and various support ships.

I went straight over to the captain who was busy giving out orders and didn't see me until he heard the familiar breathing for my respirator in my suit. "Captain, what is going on?"

"10 minutes ago sir, the fleet moved and attacked us from all sides. It must be an old clanker fleet sir only 100 human life signs in the whole fleet. Another fleet encircled us and began landings on the planet below. We can't leave and we are bidding our time until reinforcements arrive.

"What's the situation on…?" I never finished that sentence as two fleets jumped out of hyperspace simultaneously. The larger fleet of 300 ships was what my master sent me. The other was clearly led by the rebel scum admiral ackbar. He brought a fleet 20 rebel ships. The infamous MC80 _Home One_ flag ship was there as well. There fleet was 200 large made up of a variety of destroyers, cruisers and carriers.

They moved towards the atmosphere and began landings while half attacked the fleets in collaboration with the droid fleet.

"Focus fire on their command ships, without their leaders they are nothing but pirates." I ordered my captain. Alas it was to no avail as there were too many lighter ships in the way.

"Yes my lord". At that moment Vader sensed a powerful force disturbance coming down from the planet below. This one felt more powerful than my master's signature and I also sensed my son in the rebel fleet as well, I had to get down there I thought momentarily before watching the battle from the command table.

The battle outside was chaotic. On the three factions there they had lost a quarter of their ships over 200 were gone in an hour short. I couldn't let these clankers expand the war on the rebel's side; with a legion of droids the war would soon be unwinnable for us. As the empire was already struggling.

"Captain"

"Yes, my lord."

"Take care of the fleet while I am on the planet, there is a small matter I must attend to; I sense a great disturbance in the force, do not fail me, otherwise you will end up like the last person who failed me" I said in a threatening tone.

"Y…Y…Yes m…my lord." Said the captain suddenly scared of the Siths threat.

"Order the invasion of the small island of Britain; they still have a significant military presence." I left without a reply and made my way to the star destroyers attached to the hull of this ship to investigate the force presence on the planet below coming from somewhere in the north of the small island.

With a small fleet of 10 star destroyers I ordered them to make their way down to the planet below. Unfortunately the rebels and the droids had seen what we were doing so they sent hundreds and hundreds of landing crafts to the small castle. It was masked in the force, that wasn't a problem though as mostly everyone wasn't affected by this type of force presence in mine or the rebel's fleet.

* * *

**Galen Marek's point of view**

"Sir, scanners indicate 3 destroyers moving in to the atmosphere." A droid said from beside me.

'What is Vader planning' I thought.

"Land all available units in the plains 100 miles outside Hogwarts. Use 5 cruisers for air support, I need 10,000 droids on the capital of each country in the UK. Storm the centres of muggle government in Wales, Scotland, England and all of Ireland north and south. I want 15000 near Hogwarts with 20 tanks and 20 artillery Tanks. Land all vehicles evenly around the UK. Vader will try and take out the force sensitives first. When you land the droids I want you to guard each entrance to the ministry, Vader will see through their wards. 4000 will guard the ministry and the magic will not interfere with our technology we are too advanced." When I finished barking out orders I said to proxy.

"Proxy, you command the fleet on the ground my clone will do the battle in space and relay this to the rebels we will need their help as well." I said to Proxy.

"Of course, master" proxy said.

"I am going to lead the troops near Hogwarts. I need to see harry anyway." I said when I finished giving out my orders.

* * *

_**Harry POV**_

Staring out in to the sky, I thought that this would be my permanent home away from war. War, Galen often spoke about war but I never thought I would experience it. Now I wish I never had 4 billion innocent humans around the world dead. Juno, my mother for all intents and purposes was dead. I could feel my anger boiling up inside me but I pushed it down for now.

"Vader's going to pay" I said to myself quietly. Just as I said that a dark look crossed my face and Hermione saw.

"Harry what's wrong; you have been off since you heard the news in the prophet this morning" Hermione said

I sighed before saying "My adoptive mot….mother di…died" I said barely holding back tears before letting loose a sob. When Hermione saw this she drew me in an embrace in her arms, while I put my face in her shoulder crying for the first time in 10 years.

"It's ok….it's ok" she said soothingly while slowly rubbing my back reassuringly.

We were interrupted from our moment by a giant crack coming from the sky signalling the sound barrier had been broken. Looking up at the sky at the same time we saw 10 giant alien ships at the same time of two different designs. One was clearly a robotic like design, designed as a carrier and the other set of 5 ships were obviously designed for warfare. Big and bulky with 3 sets of engines either side. Not imperial design though, one was obviously my father's fleet. There were thousands of landing craft coming to Hogwarts as well. The war had come to Hogwarts.

"Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore quickly." Hermione said recovering from the surprise. She grabbed my sleeve before flaming to Dumbledore's office.

Jumping to the roof when we surprised him by our entry we said "Sir, the alien ships are in the sky."

Dumbledore's eyes widened before turning to various portraits and telling them to warn the ministry and something called the order of the phoenix. "How many of them did you see" Dumbledore said. "We may be able to defend against them with ministry Auror's and unspeakable's and we must evacuate the school at once"

I interrupted him saying "SIR, there's no point, all of muggle and magical Britain is being attacked. My dad's fleet is helping as well as the rebels and there's no time to explain so hurry and prepare all who can fight." I said to Dumbledore before flaming to the common room to collect my lightsaber. I gave Hermione and Ron their first lightsaber a few months ago when they first started their training so they would be of help. I flamed back to the great hall 10 minutes later to find orderly rows of stone statues guarding the perimeter of Hogwarts with 1000-2000 Auror's and 500 unspeakable's from all over the world or what's left of it strategically placed all around the perimeter of the castle.

"This is bad" I said before there was another sonic boom of the sound barrier breaking and looking towards the sky there was 10 imperial cruisers ahead full speed with landing crafts towards the same field the Rebels and my dad's droids were.

* * *

**THANKS GUYS, the next chapter will be the final chapter of act 1. Chapters 1-10 are of act 1 in the story by the way and I edited chapter 1 so it says this. **

**I made the spells up by the way based on the effects i wanted them to do so feel free to translate them. **

**Thanks again**


	10. Act 1: Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter for 'Act 1'by the way so I won't update for a while until I write the rest of the story out. Shouldn't take long but I am making this chapter really long so enjoy. All this chapter will contain is the battle scene and the aftermath. **

**Thanks as ever for the reviews and favourites I enjoy seeing them. **

**By the way I will explain about Sirius, Remus and any friends you know in the harry potter world next chapter, so don't be disappointed I haven't killed them off yet. **

* * *

**Act 1**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Previously **

_**As I as stared out in to the sky, I thought this would be my permanent home away from war. War, Dad often spoke about war but I never thought I would experience it. Now I wish I never had 4 billion innocent humans around the world dead. Juno, my mother for all intensive purposes was dead. I could feel my anger boiling up inside me but I pushed it down for now.**_

_**"Vader's going to pay" I said to myself quietly. Just as I said that a dark look crossed my face and Hermione saw.**_

_**"Harry what's wrong; you have been off since you heard the news in the prophet this morning" Hermione said**_

_**I sighed before saying "My adoptive mot….mother di…died" I said barely holding back tears before letting loose a sob. When Hermione saw this she drew me in an embrace in her arms, while I put my face in her shoulder crying for the first time in 10 years.**_

_**"It's ok….it's ok" she said soothingly while slowly rubbing my back reassuringly.**_

_**Both of us were momentarily distracted by a giant crack coming from the sky, signalling the sound barrier breaking. Looking up at the sky at the same time we saw 10 giant alien ships at the same time of two different designs. One was clearly a robotic like design, designed as a carrier and the other set of 5 ships were obviously designed for warfare. Big and bulky with 3 sets of engines either side. Not imperial design though, one was obviously my father's fleet. There were thousands of landing craft coming to Hogwarts as well. The war had come to Hogwarts.**_

_**"Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore quickly." Hermione said recovering from the surprise. She grabbed my sleeve before flaming to Dumbledore's office.**_

_**Jumping to the roof when we surprised him by our entry we said "Sir, the alien ships are in the sky."**_

_**Dumbledore's eyes widened before turning to various portraits and telling them to warn the ministry and something called the order of the phoenix. "How many of them did you see" Dumbledore said. "We might able to defend against them with ministry Auror's and unspeakable's and we must evacuate the school at once"**_

_**I interrupted him saying "SIR, there's no point, all of muggle and magical Britain is being attacked. My dad's fleet is helping as well as the rebels and there's no time to explain so hurry and prepare all who can fight." I said to Dumbledore before flaming to the common room to collect my lightsaber. I gave Hermione and Ron their first lightsaber a few months ago when they started their training so they would be of help. I flamed back to the entrance hall 10 minutes later to find orderly rows of stone statues guarding the perimeter of Hogwarts with 1000-2000 Auror's and 500 unspeakable's from all over the world or what's left of it strategically placed all around the perimeter of the castle.**_

_**"This is bad" I said before there was another sonic boom of the sound barrier breaking and looking towards the sky there was 10 imperial cruisers ahead full speed with landing crafts towards the same field the Rebels and my dad's droids were.**_

* * *

_**Now**_

_**Galen's point of view**_

"When we move forward my army will go first as I have over 15,000 droids lined up and ready to go, you hold the lines from the back and advance at the same speed when we reach the checkpoint, we have the advantage of numbers. If we overrun them, then we might able to win with your help of course, skywalker." I said to the group of rebel and droid commanders around the holographic table in front.

"Yes, I like that plan, what about the battle overhead"

"Don't worry about that, my double will handle it and I have kept my droid proxy up there, he is of no use to me here."

"OK, YOU HEARD THE MAN GET TO WORK" a commander who was listening to my briefing said. Everyone left at that point but the Jedi stayed.

"Yes, skywalker" I said to the blond man in front of me.

"I…..Sense a dark presence here…I don't know how to describe it, I don't even know if it's dark. It is clouding my senses."

I chuckled at that before saying "Yeah it'll take some getting used to but as I said before they are just like us, they just use the force differently. Here look I'll show you" I cut my arm lightly before taking my wand out and saying "sana vulnus". The wound healed up like it was stitching itself up before closing fully. Luke's eyes widened at that before saying.

"That's amazing"

I chuckled at the Kids enthusiasm saying "yeah I thought when I landed here and started to learn myself, I'll have to teach you sometime"

He was about to respond before a droid and a rebel pilot came in to our dark makeshift command centre.

"Sir" They both said at exactly the same time. One computerised voice and one very human voice.

I nodded for the rebel to continue. "Sir, the local military has scrambled their military to this place as fast as they can, we told them to stand by and just use their naval forces to attack the imperial ships."

"Good" Luke said before I continued and said.

"Tell them to move any heavy weaponry and vehicles to this place though with their help the Imperials don't stand a chance."

"Will do sir" the pilot said.

The pilot left before I nodded for my droid to continue with what information he has for me.

"General, enemy ships have been detected entering the atmosphere." Right on cue there was a gigantic bang in the sky.

I went in to 'commander' mode and said to the droid "form the army up, have you finished deploying the turrets yet."

"Yes general" the droid said before he left. This particular droid was a 'general' droid, meaning they had no ability to fight but had all known battle tactics old and new that has ever been performed. My other type of droid I have designed it based on the super battle droids for the CIS, except they were more heavily armoured, more intelligent, had a head, they could manoeuvre easier and I got rid of that damned wrist blaster. The droid stood at 2.5 metres tall it is also painted matte black and family crest of Marek on it. Just like my lord ship on this planet.

"Luke, I will need your help defeating Vader together we might be able to beat him" I said to the kid next to me. I saw his face pale before he said.

"Yeah, if we defeat him we can go after the emperor next. This might be our only chance to usurp power away from the Imperials. "

I nodded and went outside before running to the battlefield a short few metres away. I saw my droid lined up in units across a mile stretch, with makeshift barriers put up behind them to protect the rebel forces. My forces we protected by Ray shielding so I didn't have to worry. The blaster turrets were used by the rebels and my tanks were on the left and right flanks protecting against any armoured attack.

I turned to Luke and said "You ready kid" before seeing thousands upon thousands of storm troopers emerge from the trees on the other side of the clearing. Some Barriers are dropped from the sky for cover, though they didn't do much as my army and the turrets behind started firing at the opposing side. Multifarious amounts of blaster bolts from both sides fired on each other. The sound of blaster rifles firing constantly from my army was reverberating across the battlefield. Their blasters weren't doing much to the many series of ray shielding I had on my side; they wouldn't fall anytime soon as well. The storm troopers barriers started to decay after a minutes worth of continuous fire before I ordered my artillery to fire.

"Fire the artillery on the middle section of the army." I said through my communicator to my artillery tanks.

The rumble of the artillery firing from miles behind me was rocking the earth beneath me before a series of flashes was seen in the distance before they impacted the ground quivering and shaking from the explosion which devastated the entire middle section of the army. The artillery rounds, all 20 of them landed with the ground swaying from the impact. At least 700 stormtroopers died from that attack leaving them temporarily exposed and vulnerable.

"ADVANCE"I shouted through my communicator. Finally with an almighty resounding march my droids moved forward with the ray shields moving with them.

"You coming kid" I said to Luke.

"You know it "he said with a smile. The rebels started moving forward steadily behind my army at that moment before 2 AT-AT's appeared out of the trees and started firing on my troops. The ray shielding was holding but wouldn't last long.

"Move divisions tango and delta to destroy the enemy AT-AT's" I said through my communicator to the 'general, droid, while calmly jogging slightly to catch up with the rapidly advance of the droids with the rebels behind me and Luke beside me. You can say droids are weak but they sure are effective, the front lines of the enemy had collapsed and were fleeing making way for the next couple of units. They started firing as well before the ray shielding collapsed, leaving my droids open for blaster bolt fire. However the stormtroopers were incredibly ineffective against large open armies and they were very inaccurate rarely hitting their intended target. My droids had the advantage now as they reached their target tearing down their barriers making the stormtroopers flee in desperation firing back occasionally. The AT-AT's were getting on my nerves because they destroyed my entire right flanks counting out the tanks who were circling round now.

Divisions tango and delta consisting of 10 Armored Assault Tanks in each division advanced and attacked each AT-AT from the sides, the left and the right. As the amour was so thick on these vehicles I just heard Luke say "the weak point is underneath the main body in between the legs, I destroyed one last year on Hoth with my lightsaber." So I ordered the tanks to fire there, they were destroyed before long after three-quarters of my tanks was destroyed.

The main bulk of their army was on the run and I didn't even have to get involved. The Imperials were truly weak and stupid with their tactics, they were like barbarians disorganised and completely without order.

"That was too easy" Luke said from beside me as my army was pursuing the stormtroopers through the forest.

"I know, I can't put my finger on it, I read the rebel report on Hoth, they completely obliterated the defenders. I don't get it there has to be something more at play here."I said to the young Jedi before me.

"That was not the main bulk of the army that landed, they have to be somewh...THE CASTLE" Luke said as his eyes widened as indeed he was right as I heard a distant explosion coming from the school with smoke rising from one its tall towers.

My counterpart Starkiller as he called himself then ruined my day and said to me "Vader's fleet is too strong, we have already lost half of our fleet we need to get out of here now, the in-atmosphere battle isn't going too well but there's no more reinforcements the 10 imperial star destroyers have been destroyed though. If you're going to evacuate anyone do it now." in a concerned voice.

I looked at Luke and made a split second decision before turning to the castle and ordering all the army to Hogwarts. The battle was still had to be fought and Vader needed to die.

* * *

_**Harry's point of View**_

Standing with Hermione in the courtyard, we heard the rumble of distant explosions where the battle was taking place. Before long the battle had to come to Hogwarts, with at least 12000 white armored aliens with muggle like guns on them. Although I was familiar with these weapons the rest of the magical world wasn't. At their lead was a towering Black clad figure at least 6ft 5 if not more. What really disturbed me was the dark presence that was leaking from him and I knew instantly who he was.

"Vader" I said under my breath. I brought my lightsaber out and ignited it in my right hand and my wand in my other arm. Hermione just brought out her wand not feeling comfortable enough to use her lightsaber, Ron did the same. Although Hogwarts had a garrison of 4000 including the students we would stand no chance against these large numbers.

The Auror's and unspeakable's were positioned on the equally around the two entrances to Hogwarts. An impenetrable ward barrier was erected around the castle moments ago by the many that were at Hogwarts stopping any further advance by the Imperials. Though what they thought impenetrable could actually be breached by sustained blaster fire and that was exactly what Vader ordered to happen. Countless numbers of blaster fire struck the wards. As each bolt hit the barrier a small explosion happened, followed by a loud rumble which we in the center heard. Looking around at the faces in the courtyard each had a different expression on their face. Some looked frightened at fighting an alien force, others looked excited, scared, and anxious and the rest were mostly angry. Blood superiority that has plagued the wizarding world for so long took no part in this battle as each was united at trying to defeat an alien foe whilst defending their homelands. The likes of Dumbledore the most powerful wizard alive stood toe to toe with ex death eaters like Lucius Malfoy. My arch-enemy Draco Malfoy standing next to so-called Mud bloods like they were brothers. Fear is the most successful weapon that you can utilize successfully.

When the barrier came down cascading on to us, the stone statues that stood guarding the bridge ran forward at such a speed I wouldn't have thought possible. They collided with the stormtroopers moments later and began smashing in to them with stone swords, maces and axes. At least 50 stormtroopers died from the first charge. I took a look at Vader as one attacked him; he simply brought out his lightsaber and cleaved it in two. Using the force he lifted up another with the force and crushed it while throwing it miles away. Both of these actions were so swift it was as if it was in a blink of an eye. He was surprisingly agile for a cyborg. The statues were wreaking havoc in imperial lines. Blood was spurting heads decapitating from the stormtroopers. A giant AT-AT appeared from nowhere and started firing on the stone statues. With every step the machine took you could feel the vibrations from here. It was a monstrous machine designed for one purpose and that was war as well as carrying 100's more stormtroopers inside. Firing swiftly on the statues they were soon dispatched and Vader and his army carried on forwards with him at the helm leading the charge.

1000's of spells came raining down from the various towers and perimeter of Hogwarts at that moment. I felt a giant rumble followed by a deafening series of loud booms and the ground shook as many various explosive spells impacted the enemy army killing hundreds and wounding 1000's. Vader's army was hopelessly outmatched without some form of artillery. As if god stuck his fingers up at me 4 more AT-AT's appeared and all of them fired at various positions around Hogwarts wreaking havoc. Vader continued his march forward without slowing stormtroopers following. As he was walking across the bridge the Auror's tried a last ditched attempt at slowing the enemy army by firing thousands of mixed spells ranging from stunners to the killing curse. Barreling down on the stormtroopers once again Vader just batted away any that reached him with his lightsaber while many of the stormtroopers fell. He still didn't slow, he just continued walking as if he was hiking on a mountain.

The stormtroopers were finally in range and started to fire at the defenders, outnumbering the wizards by 15:3. Contact, an almost hand to hand fight was going on. Vader mercilessly cutting down any that opposed him whilst his stormtroopers killed in their hundreds killing Auror after Auror. I finally entered the battle activating my lightsaber and my wand in my other hand.

I ran to the nearest group of stormtroopers ducking behind a fallen pillar firing at any in their way. Without even thinking I mustered up all I could and said "Explosima" at the pillar the pillar to vanish from the explosion knocking the stormtroopers several meters back.

"impetus fulminis" I aimed for the stormtroopers. The spell left my wand and hit one of them killing him instantly before the current passed to the other unconscious troopers killing them as well. I athletically using the force leaped up in to the air whilst brandishing my savagely separated the nearest stormtroopers head with one swipe of my lightsaber whilst stupefying another.

No matter how much I killed though there were more stormtroopers pouring in to the courtyard. We were outnumbered and we couldn't win. I wasn't about to give up without a fight though. To break the army I had to kill their leader. Before I had the chance though I heard the head Auror shout "FALL BACK INSIDE"

I ran back to entrance hall door killing a squad of stormtroopers along the way and started saying and firing any blasting hex I could think of at the enemy army. But there were to many and as soon as every wizard was inside we sealed it and reinforced it with every spell we knew.

"ενισχύσει"

"κρυσταλλώσει"

"_Cave Inimicum"_

"_Impervius"_

I did use two more Greek spells on the door as well as some more well-known ones before flaming to the astronomy tower.

When I got there, Hermione was there along with Ron firing spell after spell at the army below. Walking up to them I said to Hermione.

"Where did you go, when I was down there?"

"Yes, sorry Harry the bridge at the back needed people to blow it up so me and Ron helped."

"Ok, so this is the only way in to Hogwarts."

"As far as I know"

"Harry and Hermione, they're climbing up the tower using their muggle weapons and rope, stop talking and help" Ron shouted to the both of us. Hermione resumed firing spells and I started firing "_Diffindo" _over and over again at any ropes I could see. Unfortunately I couldn't see Vader anymore so he must have slipped away.

After 5 minutes the pace of the battle changed as 20 friendly carriers/cruisers from my dad's and the rebel fleet started aiming all their turbo laser canons at the imperial army and fired. There was no chance any of them could survive without ray shielding. The imperial army was lost after 10 minutes of concentrated targeting. They then started to land and that's when I saw my dad's army and the rebel army come out of the forest with copious amounts of magical creatures friendly and deadly. They led the creatures in to nearest carrier. Two to three of the cruisers landed on top of the lake. I looked around at the faces of the wizards and they were trying to decide if they were a threat or friendlies.

* * *

_**Galen Marek's point of view**_

I was jogging as fast as I could whilst my army could keep up with me when my counterpart Starkiller said.

"Sir, the Imperials have temporarily retreated in space so I am sending 20 carriers/cruisers to your location to deal with the imperial army. They will return though so we have to evacuate as much as we can. Do you order it?"

"Yes, do it as quickly as you can. My army is getting torn apart from the forest terrain. I will collect as much local wildlife as I can and will evacuate them as well. The centaurs are proud people s but we can offer them their own planet so I will get them."

"Yes sir"

After 15 minutes of enhanced running I had finally collected all I could. The centaurs agreed to evacuate on the conditions they have their own planet. We caught 10 unicorns, a whole sack of Acromantula eggs and many other magical plants and animals. I had collected 8 eggs from each dragon species and placed them in stasis on Kepler 22b. I have collected a sample of DNA from every known animal on earth Magical and non-magical for when I ever needed any of them for potions over the years and every single magical plant and normal plant as I did expect something like this happening, just so the magical aspect of earth could live on. I had them stored on the planet known as Kepler 22b. When I and the army emerged from the forest we saw thousands and thousands of dead stormtroopers and a couple of fallen AT-AT. Looks like the wizards could handle themselves with the help of orbital targeting.

"LOAD UP ALL THE ANIMALS AND PLANTS ON THE REVENGE." I shouted to my forces through my comms unit. I looked up at the school and started to make my way towards it.

"ALL DROIDS GET ON THE ARCHERON" I ordered through the comms unit. I heard Luke shouting similar orders to his rebel army.

My plan was to evacuate Hogwarts and get everyone on to Kepler 22b, set up a temporary base while attempting to strike back at the empire. Although I was sure the war would be over soon, there was rumours about the emperor building his death star again. The rebels were planning on destroying it anyway, after luke helped rescue his friend Han of course. All I was concerned about was the survival of this worlds people, The real world was compromised though so I need to evacuate the wizards that are left to my base and production planet Keplar 22b. These children were the future of this generation. The school also hosted the other major wizarding schools all over the world at the moment from what my intelligence learned. Along with the Aurors from all over the world as britain was to be their last stand they evacuated every student from Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, durmstrang and the Australian Academy of Sorcery.

Needless to say after calling Harry and the headmaster he and everyone else in the school agreed to be evacuated to a safe place as Hogwarts was compromised.

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

With the wonders of wizards and droids helping to build three cities for over 30000-40000 wizards it was finished in the first month. I already had a sustainable food source with earth animals so all they needed was accommodation, shops, government, school, work and many other things.

I was doing all I could to help but my main focus was keeping these people's safe. My navy had expanded tenfold after the increase in production I now controlled 300 more star destroyers of various designs I stole from the Imperials and Rebels as well as the old republic and cis ships totalling up to 500. A modified super star destroyer with a super laser had also been constructed as my flagship. My flagship was the same as the original but changed so its run by an A.I and droids who were also under control of the A.I, I find droids to more proficient and cheaper so I was solely building them and a massive fleet in preparation to bring down the empire.

The wizards had built three new schools, one for each country, Australian academy, durmstrang, beauxbatons and of course Hogwarts. Each people's of the wizarding world was given a border on Kepler, Kepler renamed Thor, to do as they please and build their homes. I gave them aid temporary food and each government 100,000 droids to help with their building as well as any resources they may need although i did replicate materials and plants so I gave them anything they needed.

The British wizarding School, Hogwarts for short and it was remarkably similar to Hogwarts even the site was in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The Hogwarts school of Kepler was constructed as a castle on an edge of a mountain while there was a forest spanning 1000's of miles surrounding it. The magical creatures were released as per their requests.I did take a leave a male and female of every magical creature apart from the sentient ones, I collected over the years so I can use artificial insemination to create more of these creatures. In addition I had also cloned and replicated most magical plants and every plant that they use In potions in a sufficient quality so they can use it, I had brought their culture with them and they loved me for it.

Harry's training had also come well and I named him a Jedi Master along with Hermione and Ron. We had also along with the various wizarding governments built a new separate school that focuses on the force and magic combining them together. It was also a place people could come to use the force, Their were high numbers who applied at first but after setting up the school with the various subjects me, my clone, Ron, Harry and Hermione had agreed to become teachers for a new generation of force users from ages 5-20. Unlike the other wizarding schools who still used house elves my school used droids to cook clean and take care of the school. We also agreed to take only 5 year olds at first, for learning the force, then when they are 11 they start to learn magic and combining the two powers. The school was like the old Jedi temple on Coruscant but a lot bigger and a lot more like Hogwarts with a lake/ocean near the school and a main shopping wizard district near as well. I had gone to a lot of risk recruiting people from off world but it paid off and many from all over the galaxy were flocking to school. At its peak it could accommodate up to 10,000 students and we accepted only 1000 students because of the limited teacher and force users.

_**Thank you all I will be leaving for a month or so to write the first few chapters of my other story. remember to review and favourite as well. **_

_**By the way feel free to translate any spells I have made up it should explain for it's self**_


	11. December 2015 announcement

I am overhauling this story to what I intended it to be when I planned it out last year.

December 2015 Edit: I have returned after a long leave of absence. I have updated chapter 1 slightly so you might want to check it out. I will update the next chapter tomorrow.


End file.
